


Different Tomorrow

by Cinder8



Category: Gymnastics RPF
Genre: F/F, raistafina
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-08-23 09:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8322820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinder8/pseuds/Cinder8
Summary: This fanfiction is now complete. I will no longer update this. Thank you everyone.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing Raistafina. Should be multi-chapter fanfiction if there is any interest. Please be gentle, beginning is a little rusty, as it goes on it will focus more on the deeper aspect of their feelings and thoughts, but hope the introduction is worthwhile a ride!

“Let’s beat that Russian”

“Oh you’re gonna beat her alright, I’m going to literally die if I get the goddamn tie again.” Aly shut the locker door throwing her bag on the floor. Nerves started kicking in.

“You’re not going to tie, grandma.” Simone giggled throwing the extra pair of hand grips to Aly.

Aly turned around facing Simone with the frown. “Easy for you to say.”

“Easy? You do realize she’s taken medals from me too?” Simone raised her eyebrow crossing her hands over her chest. Aly still could not fathom how it was humanly possible to be so calm and easy going before something as big deal as Olympic All Around like Simone was right now.

“I know, I know.” Aly tried to get herself convinced of some sort of self confidence she lacked off. “Which is dumb, because she sucks, she’s awful gymnast, she’s a bitch and we will beat her.”

Simone raised both of her eyebrows completely amused and intrigued. Aly did not often offer big words like these, if anything she and Maddie would stay in the background nodding and agreeing when trash talking was in process. This really did bring out the side of Aly Simone has never seen before and she loved the fire. She made a mental note to tweet about this after. “You go girl” Simone giggled, she noticed Aly slightly blushing but smiling at her. Much to their surprise, they were interrupted by a foreign nearby locker shutting noise. It was so quite all the time they did not even realize someone else was in their side of the locker rooms.

“Derzhij”*

Both girls turned their heads around to find two Russian girls at the far side of their locker row interchanging some items. The smaller one taking a bag from the older girl.

“Shit” Aly swore under her breath connecting her eyes to Simone’s.

Simone laughed nonchalantly. “They can’t understand you, don’t worry.” She turned around putting the US jacket on and stood facing Aly waiting for her to finish. “Hurry up, we have some medals to win.” She winked at Aly.

Aly could swear she saw from the corner of her eyes the smaller, dark haired girl give her side look, but she put that thought away putting her own jacket on and following Simone out of the locker rooms.

“Hi, good luck” Aly smiled carefully testing waters at the two Russian girls that she had to pass on her way out.

“Thank you. Good luck.” Older girl by the name of Aliya replied with a genuine smile. Smaller girl, whose name Aly still did not know, did not even say a word, however Aly did not think anything as the girl in question who she was worried about seemed completely her usual self that Aly has recognized from before. Polite, educated and reserved. Her belly was full of butterflies and she let the breath out deciding Simone was right. There’s a very little chance Aliya could have heard her and even if she did, highly unlikely she understood and knew it was about her.

For the next hour Aly turned everything off.

 

“I am very happy with my results, I knew I could not win the first place, probably not the second, I am happy my results stayed the same.”

“Thank you. This concludes the questions for today. Congratulations Simone, Alexandra and Aliya.”

All three girls smiled and thanked the press room and followed the Rio volunteer out of the room showing them the way to access the changing rooms so they can get their things before they could go back to their personal rooms.

“I’m gonna call my mom and then dad and then I will call my best friend—“ Simone talked non stop, energy bursting out of the tiny human.

Aly laughed, she couldn’t help but be infected by the happiness. “And when are you showering because I ain’t having your stinky ass in my room.”

Simone giggled “Fuck you”. Aly smiled opening the doors and holding for Simone, who was followed by Aliya. Aliya was so silent they would almost forget all three walked back together.

“Thank you.” Aliya said politely following Simone in, Aly nodded following her and shutting the door behind them.

Aimee, Simone’s coach, was waiting for them inside with their things. She congratulated both girls again, between hugs and kisses reminding them about the lunch later on and the press appearance they will have to do shortly.

Both hurriedly ran over to take their things, the real world kicking their asses. Simone picked her things first, again waiting for Aly to catch up, who stuffed the remaining things from her pockets into the bag and threw it over her shoulder. Simone walked out first followed closely by Aly.

Aly was following Simone until her mind backtracked and she paused. She walked few steps back to where Aliya was conversing with her fellow teammate who she now remembered as Seda from All Around, both talking animatedly in Russian.

“Hey” Aly tapped Aliya’s shoulder, making Aliya turn around facing her a little surprised by the sudden interaction. Seda watching them from behind.

“Just wanted to say congratulations again, you did a very good job today” Aly showed thumbs up, speaking slowly hoping the girl will understand.

“You so fake. You call her bitch, you say bad things and wish bad to her and now you happy. Fake!!”

Aly’s mouth dropped.

“Seda, zatknis!”** Aliya hushed the smaller girl giving her a serious look who muttered something back in Russian that Aly could not hear or even process after the sudden burst out.

“Sorry.” Aliya looked at Aly apologetically holding Seda by the shoulders. She pushed her a little so Seda would get a hint and start walking, they could not get the hell out of here faster if they tried.

Aly finally regained her senses and felt her cheeks getting so red she did not even want to see herself in the mirror right now. She walked out of the door hoping the Russian girls were far far away and she would not need to face them any time soon. To her relief they did, all she found was Simone waiting in the hallway with her arms crossed in the Simone’s signature position.

“What happened to you?”

“Um, remember crap talking before we went into the arena?”

Simone raised her eyebrow intrigued. “Yeah?”  
“Well they did hear us. And understood us.”

“Oh really” Simone laughed. “They took some English classes huh?”

“Simone, this isn’t funny” Aly’s face was getting redder.

“Why do you care?” Simone looked at Aly as they walked side by side.

“You don’t? They think the worst of us”

“Did Aliya call you a bitch?” Simone bit her lip not to laugh harder, clearly Aly was seriously stressed out about this.

“No, Aliya didn’t say anything. The other girl, Seda said we’re fake.”

“Aly.” Simone stopped walking, turned around to face her friend. “Of all things you and I have been called I think fake is a compliment by now.”

“Well, she could have said worse things probably if she knew better English.” Aly defended her point.

“Her English was good enough to understand us, so chill. We’ll live with fake.” Simone continued walking hoping the topic wrapped up and she could begin to bring back the medal topic again.   
“I feel bad.” Aly said almost inaudible, biting her lip.

“Go take a shower, you’ll feel better.” Simone sighed, exiting through sliding doors into the parking area.

Aly followed her carefully looking around and then sighed in relief. At least Russian girls were gone by now. A new shuttle bus pulled up and she followed Simone getting into it, Simone now engaging fully in her phone. She was giggling, scrolling with her finger, taking selfies, completely absorbed in her own world and Aly couldn’t blame her. This is supposed to be the best day of their lives.

Aly sat at the window seat, placing her head next to the window and closing her eyes. She wasn’t sleepy but might as well pretend to so no one would bother her.

 

“So then she said sorry and they both walked out. That was it.” Aly recounted the whole story to Maddie who was putting make up on at the other side of the room, right by the mirror.

“I like Seda, she sounds like a firecracker.”

Aly blinked her eyes, sitting up on the bed from the laying position she was in while telling the story.

“Wow gee thanks for your support Maddie” she smiled sarcastically.

Maddie tapped her lips with the gloss, turning to face Aly. “Just honest opinion. That was kind of dumb of you guys. What do you want me to tell you?”

“Like…no big deal?”

“Obviously, you’re feeling bad about it, how that’s going to help?

“Well, maybe make me feel better?”

“Doubtfully. Why don’t you go apologize and then feel better?”

Aly bit her lip. The confrontation is what she was hoping to avoid for the rest of the time in Rio. Not like they needed to compete together anymore. Aly was not doing bars and Aliya was not doing floor. She could have easily carried on without having to see her ever again.

“Or I could not see her ever again.” Aly contemplated out loud.

Maddie shrugged turning back to the mirror. “You surely can.”

Aly sighed exasperated. “Okay. What about sending her a gift?”

“What are you going to send her? Your leo? Medal?”

“Something from souvenir shop.” Maddie turned at Aly again with amused expression.

“Like American candy or something? Soft toy?”

“Sure go ahead, send a Russian girl you just called a bitch and swore to beat an American patriotic souvenir, she will love that.”

Aly rolled eyes throwing a pillow at Maddie.

“Help?” Aly did sound desperate. “Honestly, please. Help.”

“Honestly.” Maddie mocked Aly. “I don’t know. Just go to her room say sorry and then stop feeling bad. Up to her if she takes it or not. Like you said you don’t have to see her ever again. Maybe she will even retire after these games, because God knows all her body parts are about the come off her body.” Maddie sprayed the perfume bottle.

Aly groaned getting up from bed. “Have fun at the lunch”

“Have fun with Mustafina” Maddie replied taking her purse catching Aly rolling eyes at her and before she could throw anymore pillows she closed the door as she exited their room.

Aly walked over to the mirror grabbing Maddie’s foundation by mistake and applying a pea sized cream to her face. “Mother effer” she widened her eyes realizing the wrong color for her darker complexion and started wiping it off fastly then trying to cover with her own foundation.

She put some lipgloss on and brushed her hair, then giving up completely on any efforts whatsoever to look decent, put her jacket on and walked downstairs to the reception.

She walked a little from the distance not mustering up the courage to walk over and ask where Russian headquarters were or more exactly which room Aliya was staying in. She decided in her head she did not think this through and how idiotic she must look from the side.

“Um. Hi.”

“Hello Miss” receptionist smiled.

“So, I had a competition today with one of the gymnasts and I took her…err….” _Think Aly_.”spray bottle” _what the fuck, Aly. Spray bottle, really_???”by…mistake. I was wondering if you could tell me where is she staying so I can return the…spray bottle.” _Fuck._

Small Brazilian lady blinked at so much information she has just been offered. “What do you need miss?”

“Can you tell me where Russian gymnasts are staying?”

“Name?”

“Aliya Mustafina” Aly tapped her foot nervously. She was a ball of nerves right now, All Around seemed like a piece of cake comparing to this. Brazilian receptionist, Fernanda, by the name tag that Aly read now, was tapping something into her computer. _Oh God, hope she does not put there that I was asking._

“608, miss.”

“Oh.” Aly blinked surprised. “Thank you!!” She couldn’t believe how easy it was. “I’m go…return that hand spray!” Aly offered again nervously waving at the receptionist who probably thought she was an idiot by now.

 

Aly sprinted to the elevator pushing 6. Quickly it filled with more people, different languages, she could even hear some Russian, craning her neck, looking where it was coming from. 3 guys were chatting about something and laughing. They went up to the same floor as Aly and Aly waited for them to exit first. She felt completely out of place - an American in Russian floor. She turned her heel to walk back to the elevator. Then turned back again. She straightened her jacket then going cold in her tracks. Jacket. USA jacket.

She quickly took the jacket off rolling it in her hands so the USA writing was completely covered and physically pushed herself forward. 602…604…606….608.

Aly stood in front of the door feeling like her knees will give in any second now. She felt really cold suddenly, but did not dare to use her jacket. She stood for a second listening for any sounds but it was completely silent except for the few shouts from the other rooms down the hall.

She decided that Aliya will be out and she has done everything to quiet her conscience, so she will just go back to her room and chill for the rest of the night.

She raised her hand and knocked two times.

Silence.

She could hear her heart pounding.

The doors opened and she was met with another blonde girl who looked at her like she had just seen a human for the first time in her life.

“A…Aliya…Is Aliya in?” Aly practically vomited out the words.

“Alya!!!” the blonde turned inside the room screaming out the nickname making, the sound that Aly made jump up from her trance.

“Shto” she heard the scream back. _Shit_. Aliya was in. Aly rubbed her hands nervously, wiping the cold sweat that appeared out of nowhere, while looking at her feet, she heard some Russian language she could not make out any words apart from ‘amerik- something’ which she assumed was referring to her and then Aliya showing up in front of her.

“Hello” Aliya was looking at her wide eyed. Aly assumed she probably didn’t believe her own roommate, had Aly been in her position she probably would have not either.

“Hi!!” Aly smiled widely pushing the nerves away. “Can I talk to you?” She added nervously.

“Talk?” Aliya blinked.

Aly nodded.

Aliya closed the door behind her leaving them both alone in the hallway. Aly noticed Aliya was wearing tiny work out shorts and the sports bra, hair wet, clearly must have come out recently out of showed. Aly swallowed the lump in her throat.

“I wanted to apologize for today. “

Aliya waved her hand. “Is okay. Very sorry, Seda is young and very protective.”

“No no, it’s not okay.” Aly defended her statement. “I don’t know what came over me, that’s not something I would ever say and I was nervous and dumb that moment and I should have not said that. I am really sorry, I didn’t mean it. You’re amazing gymnast and you have always been very sweet.”

Aliya smiled. “Is okay. Everyone think how you said. I don’t care.”

“I don’t think that!” Aly insisted. “Honestly. Can I please make it up to you?”

Aliya processed the last part of the sentence. “How?”

“Can I buy you dinner?” Aly mentally kicked herself. Wait what. Out of all things she could have offered she decides to willingly propose to spend more time with the Russian.

“Food?” Aliya asked.

“Yes” Aly nodded encouragingly. “We can go eat. I’m buying.”

“Now?”

“If you want now, sure, or we can do later, whatever you prefer.” Aly replied smiling.

“Okay.” Aliya chewed on her lip thinking through in her head. “I dress, wait.”

“I’ll be here” Aly replied relieved as Aliya entered back her room. Aly realized how long she’s been holding her breath as she finally sighed and her shoulders slumped. She could hear now some Russian interchanged behind the door as she was waiting for Aliya and wished for once she could understand it. Was she making fun of her? Was she going to stand her up and make her wait here like an idiot? Suddenly nerves were creeping back on but just as it happened, the doors opened and Aliya showed up wearing a simple white t-shirt and skinny jeans.

Aly smiled nodding with her head towards the elevator. Aliya followed her in silence.

“So how did you learn English?” Aly mentally kicked herself as soon as the question came out of her mouth. Of all topics she could pick she picked the one that got her into this situation in the first place.

“TV, also computer” Aliya replied.

“You did not have any classes?” Aly asked surprised.

“No, English classes very bad in my country. Teach you only dog under the table, book on the table. Not useful.”

Aly giggled. And just like that the panic abandoned her body and she finally relaxed. “What would you like to eat?” Aly asked taking her phone out and pulling out the yelp app.

“American food” Aliya replied.

Aly raised her head from her phone looking at Aliya if she was joking but she looked completely serious and Aly was beyond puzzled. “Really? American food?”

“Only know McDonalds, so different” Aliya explained. “Want good American food.”

“I don’t know about good, but lets see…” Aly tapped ‘american’ in search bar pulling up some never heard places and the only one she recognized was Outback Steakhouse. “Okay. Let’s go.”

 

 

* Hold it

** Shut up


	2. The Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to thank you everyone who took their time reviewing and posting a comment, it means so much to me to have the encouragement to continue writing this. 
> 
> Now onto the next chapter and a slight warning ahead, this will be a little of soft burn, no smooth ride for those two, but hope it will be worthy. 
> 
> In my story Aliya has a really good understanding of spoken, written English, but harder time communicating herself (it happened to me when I was learning English myself lol, so I am trying to be as realistic as possible.) Between her teammates she speaks Russian of course, but I am writing it in English so we all can understand. 
> 
> Without further ado....

“I’ll have a Bloomin Burger, sweet potatoes and just a glass a water please.” Aly handed her menu back to the waiter.

Aliya was having a hard time with the menu. She stared at the same pages all over again. 

“Do you like meat?” Aly made a moment's decision of trying to help.

“Yes. Chicken.”

“You should try Chicken tender platter.” Aly pointed at the picture in Aliya's menu.

“Okay.”

“You want fries?”

“Yes.”

“Drink?”

“Coca cola.”

“Okay so one chicken tender platter with a side of regular fries and a regular coke, please.” Aly recounted as the waiter was putting down everything in his notepad. He took Aliya’s menu left the girls alone.

“You’re not allergic to anything right?”

“No, you expect kill me Raisman?” Aliya raised her eyebrow amused.

“Ha ha, very funny.” Aly rolled her eyes amused at the humor Aliya actually possessed.

Aliya smiled, meanwhile staring at Aly intensively. Aly felt her body to react in the weirdest way, shivers sending down her spine. She suddenly felt insecure. “What?” Aly's cheek reddened.

“I have question.”

“Sure shoot.”

“Shoot?” Aliya looked curiously.

“I mean, go ahead ask it.” Aly cracked up at the thought of how some expressions she commonly uses without a second thought could appear to someone who is a non native speaker. Aly took a sip of her water hoping to get the heat out of her cheeks and kill those goddamn butterflies that invaded her for the past hour she’s been hanging out with the Russian.

“Why you make up your face so terrible” Aliya asked with the genuine innocent curiosity.

Aly widened her eyes mortified trying to push the water down her throat before she choked. “Excuse me?”

Aliya pointed with her finger at her own face. “Nose different color, very white here” she pointed forehead indicating how the colors were differentiating on Aly’s face.

“Oh…OH OHHHH.” Aly gasped remembering. “Shit.” She picked her jacket from the stool next to her beginning to wipe her face frantically.

She put her jacket back in it's original place, now realizing Aliya was staring at her like she grew second head. “I put my roommate's foundation by an accident. I didn’t think it showed so bad” Aly offered while blushing.

Aliya nodded understanding but she was biting her lip down. Aly could swear Aliya was about to burst into a laugh.

“Not everyone can do make up like you, okay?” She replied crossing her hands unamused, thinking it was the reason.

“Raisman you have chalk on your face now” Aliya was barely able to complete the sentence without bursting into laugh.

And that very moment Aly realized how the jacket she has wiped her face with was used in today’s competition where…she touched it with her chalky hands and she now wished the floor would just do her a solid and open to swallow her whole. _It.was.not.her.day._ Besides the silver of course.

“Fuck.” She muttered. She looked for the napkin frantically.

“Wait.” Aliya instructed getting up from the table. She walked over to Aly as Aly cautiously, and very nervously, waited for what Aliya was about to do. Aliya walked over to the kitchen area and came back with a little towel.

“Is clean, don’t worry.” She explained before Aly could even think of asking anything and then leaned down so she was at the level of Aly and before Aly could begin to anticipate what was about to happen, she felt the warm wet towel wiping her face gently. She closed her eyes automatically in response to the sensation that overcame her and for some reason began to feel like her entire body went limp. Even such a simple gesture as wiping her face with a towel was so gentle and careful she deduced that everything about Aliya was so graceful, gentle and beautiful, not just her gymnastics. She slowly fluttered her eyes open when she no longer felt the towel touch her face meeting Aliya’s almond shaped eyes in front of her. _Wow._ Aly stared without being able to move any part of her body, her eyes completely glued to the girl’s in front.

“Look okay.” Aliya broke the stare affirming her job was done and walked back to her seat.

“Thank you.” Aly let out barely a whisper not trusting her own voice.

“You are welcome.”

“Wow, I look like an idiot today huh?” Aly took a gulp of her water.

“No, you very beautiful. No need make up.” Aliya replied smiling.

Aly felt the biggest blush of her life. She thanked everything that made the waiter arrive with their food right that second before she could even question what was happening to her body and all of the senses inside of it. This was definitely not normal.

“Would you like to try mine? It’s very American.” Aly offered her burger plate pushing towards Aliya who looked sceptic at it but she could see that the girl in front of her was too curious not to take upon the offer. Aly had such a sudden desire to reach out to Aliya, get closer to her. Encouraging the interactions was an unconscious way to deal with the sudden urge.

Aliya reached out for her fork taking a piece of Aly’s burger.

Aliya spit the whole thing as soon as it entered her mouth.

“Are you okay??” Aly blinked concerned.

“Onions.” Aliya replied drowning almost half of her glass of coke.

“You are allergic to onions??”

Aliya shook her head scrunching her nose. “Disgusting. Not like.”

“Oh.” Aly giggled.

“Not funny.” Aliya gave her one her signature looks that completely disarmed an amused Aly.

“You’re the first person I’ve met that does not like onions. Have you never had fried onions? They are the best”

“Onions is devil.” Aliya replied unamused. Aly laughed. She picked up her burger with her hands taking a big bite and dipping her fries in the sauce.

“Let’s play the game”

Aliya looked at her curiously. “What?”

Aly was full of ideas today. Ideas that just automatically would pop into her head and beg to be released out. This was one of them. Mostly because she had few questions of her own and her curiosity was killing her.

“5 questions. Normally you have to play with more people, but lets modify. I will ask you a question and you have to answer honestly, when there’s a question you refuse to answer the other person wins. Winner will have a choice to make the looser do something for them.” Aly tried to explain slowly watching Aliya for any confusion in her face. It was bizarre how fast she learned to read the other’s girl face by the simple facial expressions, whether she had to explain herself further or Aliya was understanding everything.

“Sound stupid game.” Aliya replied after a pause.

“Oh come on” Aly tapped her foot under the table. “It’s fun!”

“Okay. Start.” Aliya wiped her hands with the napkin taking a break from her food.

“Do you have a boyfriend?” Aly began.

Aliya raised her eyebrows and for the first time Aly could not read her. She panicked.

“Boyfriend…you know when—“

“I know what boyfriend meaning” Aliya replied amused.

Aly confidently shrugged smiling. “You can pass the question, then I win.”

“No win.” Aliya stared at her squinting her eyes. Aly felt the familiar shiver travel down her spine.

“Yes boyfriend before Brazilia, we fight not anymore.” Aliya replied.

“Oh, I’m sorry” Aly replied genuinely concerned.

Aliya shrugged her shoulders clearly not wanting to pursue the topic further. “Mine now. Why” Aliya pointed at Aly’s plate “Potatoes funny color”

Aly blinked confused. She looked down at her plate, then looked at Aliya’s regular French fries and the light bulb appeared over her head. “Oooohhhh..those are SWEET potato fries” Aly explained.

Aliya looked at her like she, again, grew another head. “You put sugar..?”

“Nooooo” Aly laughed. “Have you never had sweet potato fries???”

“No, we have normal potatoes” Aliya shook her head.

“I can’t believe you wasted your question on that, you suck at this Aliya” she pushed her plate towards Aliya. “Try.”

Aliya shook her head really fast. “No, you try poison me today once.”

“This does not have onions! Come on! They grow sweet, it’s a special kind potatoes and they are really good.” Aly sighed knowing she will not convince Aliya after the onion disaster. “Okay, then my next question is - try my fries.”

“Not fair. Not real question” Aliya stated.

Aly shrugged. “I made the game, so I say it is fair then it is” she sticked her tongue at Aliya grabbing one of her fries and showing how it’s eaten. Aliya laughed at her. That momen, Aly decided this sounds exactly like the music to her ears.

“Okay. I not like you much now” Aliya replied reaching out for one of the fries from the table and carefully put it in her mouth while Aly pretended to be hurt.

Aly stared at her waiting for her reaction. Okay she was not spitting it out, a good sign.

“So?”

Aliya reached for another and put in her mouth chewing it way faster than the first one.

Aly laughed.  She pointed at Aliya teasing “I think someone is liking my fries too much!”

Aliya sighed. “Is okay.”

“Only okay?”

“Yes. Not bad.” Aliya reached for another one. “My question now.” Aliya looked at her mischievously and Aly felt something was coming. She matched her equally prepared eyes and determination.

“Say secret about teammate that you know but no one else know”

Aly gasped. “Aliya” Aliya grinned in response. Practically wearing the ‘game on’ face, all the while she enjoyed the rest of Aly’s fries. “I…” Aly searched her brain how to go about this.

“You pass?” Aliya matched Aly’s earlier sarcastic tone.

“No!” Aly replied with determination. “Oh my God I’m gonna start the third world war between Russia and USA” she muttered to herself more than to Aliya who was just watching her intensively but amused. “Maddie has a boyfriend in the village and no one knows about it and I have to abandon our room sometimes because of  them doing…stuff...” Aly blushed a deep shade of scarlet red.

Aliya laughed. “You bad friend Raisman.”

Aly felt awful. Her heart sank at the joke Aliya was trying to make. She was an awful friend. It’s a stupid game, she’s with the biggest team rival, biggest Maddie’s rival. This could even cost Maddie her place in Olympics, heck both of them had to go into Bars finals. _My God Aly…._

“Aly…Alexandra?”

Aly snapped out of her self pity daze realizing Aliya has been trying to call her. She didn’t even catch upon Aliya using her first name instead of last.

“I joke, sorry.” Aliya apologized genuinely.

“No, you’re right. This is awful, I am stupid.”

“You not stupid” Aliya stared at her seriously almost angry. “Is no problem. Boyfriend is normal” Aliya replied. “Dasha has boyfriend and sex too. My teammate I room together”. Aliya offered. Aly looked at her with wide eyes how nonchalantly Aliya was offering all the extra information just to make her feel better. “I not care” Aliya added.

“Oh my God.” Aly gasped.

“You very dramatic” Aliya added.

Aly finally let out a smile, slightly offended. “I am not dramatic”

“Innocent?”

Aly blushed once more. “I am not innocent!”

Aliya laughed happy with the fact she managed to finally distract Aly from that fool mood she’s gotten into with that simple question. “Okay. You ask.” Aliya reminded her.

“Does your leg still hurt?” Aly asked more out of curiosity than determination to win at this point. This was turning into a chance to find out as much as possible from this mysterious and reserved girl in front of her that for the most unexplainable reason she desired to learn everything. 

“Yes.” Aliya replied. Aly’s face filled with concern, without thinking through she reached out for Aliya’s hand across the table squeezing in which seems have taken aback Aliya out of sudden. Aly felt as if a sudden current overtaken Aliya’s body, as her hand in Aly’s hand went limp, Aliya flinched retracting her hand as she was not used to such a display of comfort and care from anyone ever. Whether it was a fear to appear vulnerable or something else, Aliya did not know.

“Sorry” Aly apologized retracting her hands and placing on her knees. The waiter arrived picking up their plates and offering the check.

“Hope you enjoyed your date.” He added smiling politely at Aly and then Aliya.

Aly widened her eyes staring at Aliya waiting for her reaction who was completely blank and confused. She looked at Aly with a confused expression.

“He said a date” Aly giggled nervously trying to make a joke out of this.

“Date?” Aliya asked confused.

“You know…when two people go on a date…romantic and stuff” Aly explained getting even more embarrassed she had to actually talk about it out loud.

Aliya was still confused. “But we girls”

Aly rolled her eyes, still pretty mortified. “Yes girls go on a date, Aliya.”

“Oooooooooh.” Aly saw Aliya’s face overcome with a realization. She was relieved she did not need to further explain the concept, then relief turned into a panic. She watched Aliya’s face for any sign of distress.

Aliya laughed. Full on laughed.

It was Aly’s turn to stare at her in confusion.

“You, I” Aliya pointed at herself and Aly. “In love. Very very funny” she explained.

Aly swallowed a gulp attempting to let out a smile to match Aliyas amusement. “Yeah, very.” Then why the hell it felt like someone punched her into the guts.

Aliya cocked her head to the side stopping laughing but keeping the smile on her face and now intentively staring at Aly.

Aly panicked. “What? Chalk?” she began to wipe her face automatically.

“No” Aliya shook her head. “Try imagine us girlfriend and girlfriend.” Aliya explained.

Aly’s jaw dropped.

Aliya laughed at Aly’s expression. Aly fully realized Aliya was playing with her, but the sheer thought of what they were actually discussing was making Aly completely loose her bearings.

“You know, your turn to ask question.” Aly looked for her wallet avoiding the topic and Aliya’s eyes.

“You like girls?” Aliya was not about to drop the topic apparently.

Aly raised her head meeting her eyes finally. She had a serious, curious expression and was no longer joking about it. “No.” Aly replied. “I like boys.” She added for confirmation.

“Why did you not compete in Glasgow last year?” Aly searched for any question whatsoever to completely switch the topic, even if she pretty much knew the answer by Aliya’s Instagram pictures.

Silence.

Aly looked up confused as to why Aliya went completely silent. Aliya was looking down at the table.

“You win.” She finally said after a long pause.

“Seriously??” Aly raised an eyebrow. “This question??”

“Not want talk about it” Aliya added firmly closing down the topic.

“Okay.” Aly gave up standing up from the table. “We should head back.” Aliya nodded following Aly silently. Both were at the loss of words for the remainder of their trip back to the village. Suddenly as if the wall was build after the most fun, diverse evening both had in a long time. For the rest of the evening, on their way back to the village they exchanged few more words, however Aly felt like there was some sort of unspoken barrier that stopped them from joking, speaking about everything and anything like before. She realized how much she has missed it, how hard it was to transform back into two different country strangers with different cultures, languages and who have never knew each other despite sharing so much in common. She wanted to know more about that Aliya she had a glimpse off this evening, but at the same time she was so scared to proceed with attempting to know her because she was feeling things she could not explain or have ever experienced before. All she knew it was not normal. Nothing was normal about today and her brain was telling her to get the hell out of there and go back to the life she lived before she entered those locker rooms in the morning.

 

They exchanged prompt goodbyes right before entering the elevator, Aliya awkwardly leaned over unsure whether to give her official two kisses on each cheek or if the hug was more appropriate and that suddenly brought Aly back to London. Memory making her heart swell with a longing. She welcomed a hug, wrapping her arms around Aliya’s body in a tightest way possible and closed her eyes, catching herself right that moment and deciding this was not going well according to her thoughts just previously. She awkwardly shook Aliya’s hand saying she had a great time, reading confusion in Aliya’s face and almost sprinted into the elevator as the doors opened. The evening felt short ended.


	3. Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you so much for all your comments :) I'm happy someone else is enjoying reading as much as I am enjoying writing these two.

“Okay how was it!!” Aliya jumped in her tracks holding her hand over her heart that was beating so fast due to Dasha’s voice that scared her as she entered the room. She practically tiptoed to her room fully expecting everyone to be asleep.

“Did she tell you all the secrets?”

“Why did you even go?” Seda and Gelya spoke over each other. All 3 sitting on her bed and watching her curiously.

Aliya swore under her breath getting herself together.

“Why are you all here? It’s late go to your rooms!” Aliya replied annoyed while taking her shoes off and avoiding direct looks with her team mates.

“Oh come on Ale…” Gelya begged. “This is a big deal.”

“You went to eat with the enemy” Seda added annoyed.

“Shut up Seda” Dasha laughed at the dramatic antics of the dark haired short girl.

“You know they won’t leave until you fill us in”

Aliya sighed walking over and sitting down across. “Well you know what happened today.” She waved with her hand pointing at Seda. Seda clearly explained everything in detail before Aliya's arrival to the rest of the team and who knows who else. Aliya was not into gossiping. “She said sorry and invited to buy a dinner, so we went to eat, then we came back and that’s it.”

“But what did she tell you, did she try to poison you?” Gelya asked curiously. She was the one that was the biggest instigator of knowing everything. Everything about Olympics and this experience fascinated her and it reminded Aliya of herself when she was her age.

“No.” Aliya laughed. “She didn’t poison me…she was…sweet.”

There was a unified gasp. All three girls stared at her incredulously.

“No way.” Seda spoke up.

“Seda, come on, get over it. It wasn’t a big deal. I appreciate how protective you are, but we’re different teams and countries, we compete against each other all the time, I even took away her medal in London, talking like that happens.”

Seda gasped even more now. She looked at Dasha and Gelya completely disregarding Aliya’s presence in front of them. “I told you she’s going to feed Aliya nonsenses and now we lost her. Next year she’s moving to America and then win them medals.”

“Seda, I’m gonna kick your ass to where the sun doesn’t shine.” Aliya replied half with humor half with seriousness but enough seriousness that shut Seda up and scared Gelya to add any sort of comment to that.

“I got free food, evening ended, I’m not going to ever see her again and it’s done. I’m not even doing anymore gymnastics after Sunday, Seda, so you can calm down.”

Seda frowned.

“And now I’m tired. We have to be up early.” Aliya shooed them with her hand so they would leave her bed. Girls expressed few complaints and kissed each other goodbye.

“Do you really think she’s nice?” Dasha asked after a moment of silence when the younger girls already left their room. Aliya looked up at her confused looking for her pajamas. “Raisman?”

Dasha nodded.

Aliya shrugged. “She’s been nice to me, she has always wished good luck and congratulated me. I don’t think she’s bad.”

“Despite today?”

“As if we never said crap about them.” Aliya defended Aly.

“True.” Dasha agreed. “But don’t abandon us.”

Aliya laughed. “I thought you were smarter than Seda and Gelya”

Dasha rolled her eyes and got in the bed. “Goodnight Aliya.”

 

As hard as Aliya thought it would be to get up in the morning after having such a late night in, she was completely restless all night. For one, the stupid air conditioning system was not working in their room and neither from the team knew how to explain it well in English to the receptionist to have something done about it. So Dasha and Aliya continued to live in a sauna like room walking around almost naked and taking multiple showers during the day. Aliya could not wait to get the hell out of the room as soon as the sun rose and it was reasonable time to hit the gym and start preparing her Bars.

One by one the rest of the girls joined her, Seda was completely asleep, so was Maria who knows what she was up to last night, Daria followed them from behind looking the worst of them all. The not having enough sleep in their room was hitting her the hardest and Aliya made a mental note to figure out how to ask for some sort of air conditioner for their room.

Aliya walked over the high bar, jumping up and doing one pirouette and jumped down, she needed more chalk. She called Dasha to go do her thing while she would go get her drink and chalk her hands. Seda walked over to Aliya asking to borrow half of the things in her asleep state she’s forgotten at her room.

Just as Aliya was handing her the tape they both found themselves in the same situation as yesterday's locker rooms. The familiar loud voices and foreign language filled the hallway and both Aliya and Seda looked up at the doors to confirm the American girls arrived at the gym. At least this time round the gym was so big they would not need to be trapped awkwardly made to listen to what the other team was discussing.

“Make sure you tape your right ankle well” Aliya instructed concerned with Seda’s tired state. “And I’ll make sure you don’t stay up so late so stupid decisions like that don’t cost you a medal in finals” Aliya added. Seda rolled her eyes.

“You’re such a _mom_ ”

Aliya slapped her hand playfully. There was another distracting loud laugh from the other side of arena near the floor. Aliya looked up involuntarily to see what was happening, knowing already it was no one else but Simone from the easy distinguishable voice, who every single gymnast familiarized well with. She was like an energizer bunny who never stopped. She saw Simone mimicking some weird robotic moves and laughing, Aly alongside just doing some stretches. Right that moment Aly turned her head to the side exactly looking at the side all Russian girls were at at finding Aliya between them, their eyes meeting for a second. Aliya wanted to look away fast not to be caught staring but found herself in a weird state of spell where she continued to stare shamelessly. Aly smiled at her and then waved. Aliya waved right back.

“Urgh.” Seda muttered.

“Okay off you go.”

“I don’t want to go to there.”

“Do you want a medal or not, grow up.”

Seda sighed like annoyed teenager and got up walking towards Simone and Aly. Aliya tightened her hand grips and walked simultaneously to the bars as Dasha was getting off. She did her routine twice, still unconvinced with one of the landing and walked to the side to rest. She sipped her water staring at the low bar from the side counting in her head how she was going to switch to high bar and then—

“Hi!”

Aliya jumped up spilling the water all over her. “Blyad.”

“Oh I’m so sorry!!” Aly touched Aliya’s hand. “I did not want to scare you”

“Is okay.” Aliya wiped her shirt annoyed, more so at herself for how jumpy she was right now. This was certainly not normal.

Aly bit her lip looking around and ran to grab a towel from the chairs next to them and extended her hand carefully attempting to help Aliya to clean up.

Aliya felt an electric current strike her body with a force. _Oh no. Ohhhh no._

“Is okay, not worry.” She moved one step back so Aly would stop whatever the hell she was doing that was causing Aliya to completely lose it.

“I just wanted to say hi” Aly explained, still apologetically.

“Okay, hi.” Aliya replied realizing she sounded a bit harsh but she preferred the American girl really far away from her so she did not need to further embarrass herself and question her physical unexpected reactions that were happening to her body.

Aly awkwardly doubted for a second whether to proceed or not with the mission she walked over and risked to be the ridicule of her teammates who were all here and most likely staring at her from the corner of their eyes. She took a deep breath in. “So you lost the game yesterday so you are supposed to do something for me.”

“What?” Aliya blinked completely confused.

“Yesterday, at the dinner, we played the questions game” Aly began explaining really slowly. “You lost the game when you could not answer the last question. So I won. Now you have to do something I will ask.”

Aliya blinked even more. She could barely believe her ears. She understood what American was saying but at the same time she was doubting she was actually understanding correctly.

“Okay…”

“Well, I want you to do my make up.” Aly declared with a huge, ear to ear smile.

“Now?” Aliya was at loss to actually comprehend what was happening. Weirdest 24 hours for sure.

“Oh no, not now, we’re just training it will ruin it. This evening.” Aly explained eagerly. She was pretty proud of herself with this idea. “6 pm sharp.” She took the chalk from Aliya’s hands and sat on the floor. “This is my room.” She wrote 203 on the floor. Stood up and gave Aliya back her chalk all the while smiling as opposite to Aliya’s blank confused expression throughout the entire exchange. “Don’t be late” She added without waiting for Aliya to reply and walked back to her floor apparatus.

“What the hell was that?” Dasha walked to Aliya confused.

“Raisman…” Aliya bit her lip down to stop herself from continuing with the sentence she was about to. She waved her hand. “Nothing. I’m gonna try my landing one more time.” She gave the chalk to Dasha and walked towards the bars. She turned back at the girl. “Dasha”

“Yeah?”

“Don’t wipe it off.” She pointed at the floor.


	4. Stay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in updating. 
> 
> This is slightly longer, so I hope it was worth the wait.
> 
> Also forgot to add a note in the last chapter - I know Seda did not qualify for any event finals, but she is training for the upcoming meets after the Olympics. Basically, I will need her helping hand in here. :)

Aly sat on her bed staring into an empty space ahead of her, biting her fingernails with a determination.

“Hey Aly”

Aly snapped out of her daze removing her finger from her mouth and turning her head towards her roommate who sat down on her bed.

“Why was our room number written by the bars today?”

Aly widened her eyes. Maddie raised an eyebrow, almost amused at Aly’s face she has received in response to this question.

“So are you two bffs right now?” Maddie laughed.

“I just asked her to do my make up for tonight.”

“How the hell did she agree to that?” Maddie looked at Aly incredously with a spin of curiosity. “And can she do mine?”

Aly laughed. “Ask yourself, she’s going to come in 7 minutes.”

Maddie looked smug at Aly. “Are you actually counting minutes?”

“What the hell no”

“Am I going to find you guys doing each other nails, gossiping about us and sex with boys so I can bleach my ears tonight, let me know because I am not coming back here then.”

Aly’s cheeks colored a dark scarlet red. “Madison.” Aly blinked few times to gather her senses to even respond to this. “I swear if people would hear you outside this room they wouldn’t believe you’re the same person”

Maddie blushed smiling. “It’s your fault, party Raisman.”

“Okay no, let’s not start with this” Aly rolled her eyes. The favorite topic of her team mates were to tease her about her sleep and the grandma situation and of course the freaking party Raisman meme that internet came up with and Simone got a hold of that idea.

“Okay but, admit it’s like a social experiment. You’re reaching levels that any of us dreamed of”

“What?” Aly looked confused.

“Mustafina. You’re communicating with the other species. For the SECOND TIME. Like, you actually know about her besides her name and her cold stare.”

“Wow okay, exaggerating.”

“It’s true. I am still unsure she’s capable of actual human emotions and interactions.”

“Maddie can you do me a huge favor in return for all the favors I did for you”

Maddie looked at Aly unsure. “I guess…”

“When she comes, leave. Please. You’re embarrassing me.”

“Oh come onnnnn” Maddie whined.

Aly gave her a very final look to which Maddie sighed and responded muttering ‘fine’. With that they both jumped as there was a knock on the door.

Maddie jumped up almost sprinting to the door, not even giving a chance for Aly to be first.

Aly swore under her breath trying to catch up but was too late as she stood behind Maddie when Maddie opened the door.

“HI ALIYA” Maddie practically shouted clearly scaring the crap out of Aliya who looked mortified to be shouted at.

“Hi”

Maddie turned at Aly with a huge smile, turned back to Aliya, still, smiling like it was permanently glued to her face.

Aly wanted the ground to open and this time round to swallow Maddie, not her.

“I am so excited for Sunday, it will be so much fun” Maddie continued walking right by the side of Aliya who seemed extremely uncomfortable for such a burst of energy and excitement being directed towards her from a person who she was not familiar with.

“Oh hold on.” Maddie looked around the room in an extremely determined look with an ‘aha’ expression as she spotted the thing she was looking for. She sprinted picking up her iphone and came back extending a phone In front of her and Aliya’s face holding Aliya by the shoulders for dear life. “SELFIE” she grinned at the camera.

“Oh my God” Aly covered her face with her hands in a second hand embarrassement. “Madison!”

Maddie finally turned at Aly who was trying not to die behind them. Aly pointed with her head towards the door.

“Oh right…okay you two enjoy.” Maddie grabbed Aliya pulling her in a hug. “You smell so nice!” she grinned at Aliya one more time, completely disregarding Aliya’s blank petrified look and waved goodbye, finally, to Aly’s biggest relief abandoning the room.

“Oh my God, I am SO SO sorry” Aly began staring at Aliya apologetically hoping Aliya is not going to run far far away, as she probably would have done in her place had someone from team Russia attacked her in this manner.

“Your friend…very strange.” Aliya finally spoke up relieved as Maddie left.

“Yeah I know, sorry, she’s normally not like that but I think she has a crush on you”

Aliya stared at her confused. “What is crush?”

“Er….she likes you a lot, I think she admires you a lot, so she went a little…crazy. I’m sorry honestly I’ve not seen Maddie like this” now that it was actually over Aly felt amused at the entire whole thing.

“Why?” Aliya asked.

Aly looked at Aliya trying to figure out if she was joking, but Aliya looked genuinely surprised.

“What do you mean why, because you’re an inspiring gymnast and her specialty is bars too”

“Again not understand, you won gold, we silver. You won silver I win bronze.”

Aly rolled her eyes. “Why do you even think it’s about medals, you’re inspiring gymnast because you overcame your injuries and you’re still better than anyone else, you are amazing on bars” Aly shrugged realizing how passionate she just sounded defending Aliya to Aliya. “I don’t know…a lot of people look up to you.”

“And you?”

Aly blushed further on. “I’d like to be good on bars, my bars suck, I admire it a lot.”

“I like to be good like you”

Aly connected her eyes to Aliya’s completely surprised by such statement. “Me?”

“You very beautiful gymnast, do things I can’t. You deserve gold I feel but silver very good” Aliya showed thumb up.

“Really” Aly grinned.

“Yes, I not lie. I admire you, very.”

Aly felt like she was going to burst. She felt her insides to do the crazy somersaults more crazier than she would ever physically do on her floor routine. She had to hold herself not to pull a Maddie with Aliya.

“But I not take selfie with you, sorry” Aliya added. “Look horrible, hope yours friend erases”

“You don’t look horrible!” Aly stared Aliya down, who was wearing her team shirt and small shorts, no make up again, fresh out of shower. “You’re so pretty.” Aly couldn’t believe she just said her inner thought out loud before she could catch herself and filter it out.

Aly had a plain black romper on, with her hair straightened out prepared to go out minus the make up situation.

Aliya laughed out loud. “Me not pretty.”

Aly furrowed her brows. “You’re gorgeous.”

“Joke not funny” Aliya added getting annoyed.

“I’m not joking, why are you so stubborn? Take the compliment goddamn it” Aly fought back.

“Sorry.” Aliya looked apologetically at Aly thinking she really did make Aly angry, and she has never ever seen Aly angry and she had no desire to. It scared her even the thought about Aly not being her happy smiley self that Aliya was so used to.

“No, sorry, I didn’t mean to snap at you.” Aly apologized sitting on the bed. “I just feel like you’re the one that’s joking with me because you cannot take a single compliment. Anyway, can you please do my make up?”

Aliya nodded. Aly smiled. “Okay great yay.” She grabbed her make up purse and handed to Aliya. “Hope something works in there.”

Aliya opened taking things out. “Where you going?” Aliya asked grabbing an eyeshadow palette.

“Um..we’re going with some swimmers to some bar.”

“Okay.”

Aly did not know why but she felt so awkward sharing this piece of information. Or she felt awkward about even agreeing to participate in this and how it did not feel right. She and Gabby were cornered at the cafeteria early in the morning and she felt like a normal thing for her age single girl would be to say yes. The guys seemed nice and cute and it felt like a right thing she should do.

However now, that she was actually saying out loud, and to Aliya out of all people, it felt…wrong. She did not even know which part of it was wrong, whether she was giving some sort of bad impression to Aliya, that disappointed herself more than it should have, or whether it was the actual going out thing. It’s not like even Gabby wanted to go, she was made to because Aly agreed. Aly had the most wonderful idea how she should be normal 22 year old and drag her friend to do the same.

“Close eyes”

Aly closed her eyes. Aliya patted her lids with the brush, then some more after the pause. Aly felt a little tremble go all over her body and she was praying Aliya wouldn't be able to notice it. She fidgeted with her hands, as scared as she was for some odd reason, she also felt like she was in so much peace and calm she could easily fall asleep right now. Which contradicted the fact that she was the most nervous she has been all day.

“Open” Aly fluttered her eyelids open. Aliya checked her each eyelid, reaching with the brush over one side of her eye and her face was few inches from Aly's. Aly held her breath completely paralyzed unable to stop staring at Aliya’s eyes. _Your eyes are so beautiful wow. Probably the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen. Scratch 'probably', I’m convinced it is._

For once Aly was glad her lips were completely dry and she was paralyzed to the level where her brain filtered all her thoughts inside and she could not speak them out loud.

“Done.” Aliya announced, her head moving backwards.

“No” Aly protested, realizing she said it out loud.

Aliya furrowed her brows confused.

“Lips” Aly whispered unable to produce a full sounded coherent word. “Lipstick.” She attempted to correct herself while her cheeks were turning red. A very common reaction to everything about Aliya she has experienced as of late. She almost wished she did not ask for the lipstick, as she completely threw herself under the train, but she could not stop. Something bigger than her was begging to be let out and she was terrified. And excited.

Aliya showed a lipsick she found. “Okay?”

“Aha.” Aly gulped, she did not even check the color. Least of her concerns.

Aliya leaned down to Aly’s height, steading herself by placing one of her hands by the side of Aly’s right side so she remained in balance to apply the lipgloss. She took the wand out reaching for Aly’s lips who instantly closed her eyes. Aliya brushed carefully over the bottom lip, going over the upper lip, licking her own lips involuntarily, then she touched Aly’s lip with the wand again just to be sure. She reached with her finger evening out lipgloss by brushing Aly’s lips lightly. Aly opened her eyes letting out a small gasp from inside. Their eyes met and Aliya’s finger paused as they both felt completely frozen in their tracks. Aly moved her head closer to Aliya’s by some unknown force that was pushing her off the edge. Her eyes were completely mesmerized by Aliya’s, then moving her gaze down, now staring at Aliya’s lips, she reached out with her hand caressing Aliya’s cheek and Aliya closed her eyes at impact of Aly’s touch, then opened them again, completely dazed with Aly’s presence, their proximity to each other, all meanwhile Aly’s touch to her cheek made her skin burn with the thousands of suns.

Knock. “ALY”

Both girls jumped back. They stared at each other with wide eyes full of panic.

Aly was breathing so hard she felt like she had actually ran a marathon. “ALY” Gabby’s voice got louder.

“Shit.”

“I go” Aliya whispered standing up straight and moving towards the door.

“No wait” Aly begged.

“I’LL BE RIGHT OUT” she screamed back hoping Gabby will walk away.

She heard an exasperated sigh of her friend, who muttered something she could not catch. “..so I’ll wait downstairs. HURRY”

Aly sighed with the relief. “Sorry” she looked at Aliya, who was biting her thumb. She looked panicked and Aly wanted to wrap her in her arms, regain the closeness and rewind the past 2 minutes to go back to how they were. “I can stay if you want” she added pleading, begging for Aliya to take upon the offer.

“No go” Aliya replied instantly. “I have go, now.” Aliya walked over the door.

Aly swallowed the lump in her throat. “Okay. Thank you.” Aliya did not say any word more, she opened the door and she was gone as if she was never even here in the first place. As if this was some sort of made up situation in Aly’s head.  

Aly held her head in her hands letting out an annoyed “urgh”. She did not even know what she was annoyed with, _Gabby? Probably. Hell yeah, more than probably. Herself for getting completely out of control? Probably. Aliya for leaving? Yes._

She walked over putting her flats on, taking her purse and proceeded to reenter her normal life as she called it like that.

“Holy fucking shit” Gabby stared at her.

Aly stared back at her mortified thinking Gabby somehow was able to sense or see something, she felt like she committed a crime and had to hide it. “What”

“You look amazing…wow the make up…how???”

“Uh…” Aly opened her mouth not knowing how to explain anything right this moment. She walked over to the mirror by the reception.

“Wow” Aly muttered to herself touching her face. Gabby was right, she did look…amazing if she can say so herself, she’s never looked this good, it’s like Aliya knew the exact color that would compliment her face, perfectly smokeyed corners, nude lips…

Her heart pang with so much sadness.

Only thing she wanted to do right now was to go up to the 8th floor.

“Aly, what’s going on with you, you’re acting all weird.” Gabby waved her hand over Aly’s face. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, just nervous”

“Floor isn’t until next week and you got it. You deserve to have some fun too. Come on”

_Why couldn’t Aliya just ask her to stay?_

 

 

Aliya tossed in her bed annoyed. She kicked the blanket off releasing an aggravating sigh. Living her entire life in Russia she would have never dreamed to sleep without the blanket because of the persistent cold weather, but this room was making it impossible. However, sleeping without a goddamn blanket is something she could not do either. Daria has left the room to stay with her boyfriend, taking a break from this sauna and good for her. Aliya was happy for her because the Bars final was approaching in few days and she needed to have some actual rest. On top of that she has avoided for the entire evening to relive and remember what has happened at the American’s room and pretended it never did, so she could continue to live in a blissful ignorance. Her heart ached.

“Argh” Aliya kicked the blanket again, turning over to the other side.

“ALIYA”

Aliya opened her eyes stopping breathing for a moment so she could hear better just in case if she was imaging things.

Loud bang on her door. “ALIYA”

Aliya widened her eyes stepping out of her bed and running over to the door. She flung the door open about to scream at the owner of the voice, only to find a completely drunk Raisman leaning over the door frame because she could bet anything, this girl could not even stand on her both feet.

“SHHHHH” Aliya shushed her grabbing by her hand and pulling her inside before she could wake up entire floor and turn this into a scandal.

“WHY YOU IGNORING ME” Aly added even louder.

Aliya shut the door as quick as she could realizing she let go off Aly’s hand who in a result of this fell face flat to the floor.

“Blyad.” Aliya let out a tiny scream and leaning down to the floor to pick Aly up. “You ok????” she tried to hold Aly over her shoulder to steady her so she could help her to sit down.

“No” Aly replied in sort of teary voice. Aliya felt her heart beat really fast as the worry has taken over her body. She had scattered panicked thoughts about how her life was ending, there was an injured American gymnast in her room who will probably not going to be able to compete, she will go to jail for this, oh my God, Aly will not be able to compete anymore and all because of the momentarily stupidity to let her go.

Aliya helped her to sit down at the end of her bed, kneeling in front of Aly and taking her shoes off flexing her toes. “Hurts?”

“My heart” Aly replied pained.

Aliya looked up at her confused. “What?”

“You’re ruining my life Aliya Mustafina.”

Okay, for sure she’s going to jail. She’s too pretty to go to jail. For God’s sake, she can’t even speak Portuguese!

“Please don’t send to me jail” Aliya finally voiced it out loud.

“What?” Aly blinked. Too dazed and intoxicated to understand any of Aliya’s musings that did not quite process coherently in her head. She looked around Aliya’s room. “Wow I’m sitting on Aliya’s bed.” She giggled to herself, with that her face turning into frown.  “Just so you know I kissed a boy today”

Aliya blinked.

“So you don’t need to worry, because I don’t care about you at all. I made out with a boyyyyy” Aly attempted to give emphasis on the last word but it came out like a slur.

Aliya took a deep sigh standing up. “Why not leave me alone? Why you come?”

It was 3 am, she had not slept in days, the room was still hot, she still had the most important competition of her life in few days and this girl was insisting on making her life living hell.

“Fuck” Aly put the hand over her mouth. Aly looked frantically around Aliya’s room. Aliya widened her eyes realizing what was about to happen, she rolled her eyes swearing on everything living in this planet, grabbing Aly’s arm so she can stand up and dragged her to the bathroom. They made just in time as Aly leaned over the toilet proceeding to vomit her guts out.

“Americans. Can’t hold their alcohol” Aliya muttered in Russian, walking to the towel rack and putting the tower under the tap running some water to make it wet and held over Aly’s head. With her other hand brushing Aly’s hair back and holding her head as Aly continued to vomit so much Aliya did not realize such a little person like Aly could even fit this in her. After few more heaves when nothing else was coming out Aliya leaned Aly gently against the bathtub, placing Aly’s own hand over her head to hold the towel, while she ran out to find a bottle of water and brought it back to Aly. She uncapped the bottle and carefully placed to Aly’s lips.

“Nooooo” Aly turned her head.  
“Drink dammit” Aliya shushed her and Aly obeyed by making herself to take few sips completely at Aliya’s demands.

“I’m sowwy” Aly sobbed regretfully, somewhere in her weird daze feeling more miserable than ever. Her body was all broken, drunk funny feeling turning into a misery of trying to hold her head so she would not pass out because she had so much important things to say but her body was not cooperating. She was drained. A single tear rolled down her cheek.

“Is okay.” Aliya replied gently, her heart aching at the sight. She brushed her finger over Aly’s cheek wiping the tear away. Placed the towel gently over her forehead wiping the sweat, then Aly’s mouth, cheeks. Aly’s face was still burning, but her eyes were closed and Aliya wasn’t even sure if she was still present in this world. She gently placed a tiny kiss over Aly’s forehead, Aly remained still with her eyes closed. Aliya looked at the girl in front of her completely passed out, her pale face streaked with remainders of the make up combined with sweat, hair almost wet and back to their curly form from being straight as she saw earlier in the evening. She looked like a disaster. Still, _the most beautiful disaster Aliya has ever seen._


	5. One Moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So onto the next installation, I think this chapter is my favorite so far and I had a lot of fun writing it.
> 
> Let me know if you want me to continue the story if there is still any interest for it. I have originally planned quite a long arc for these two here, but seeing there are less and less comments each chapter just want to make sure if there is any point for that. 
> 
> Thank you so much for those who are still reading!

First it was a brick pounding her head repeatedly, then she realized her mouth has been glued shut together without producing any saliva. Then it was the death. At least that’s what it felt like.

Aly forced her eyelids to open, a feeling that cost her every muscle to cooperate to do such a simple task.

Her blurry vision began to dissipate, making the images in front of her come together slowly but surely. Her hand flew over her head holding it as if it was about to fall and she groaned.  
“Fuck”

She came into contact with two faces she could immediately recognize.   
“Maddie.” She tried to speak. Another one was Gabby, she could no longer speak out loud, she could make out Simone just behind them standing next to her bed and she was sure she could hear Laurie say something too. She noticed a glass of water in front of her eyes and she happily obliged taking a huge gulp.

“What the fuck Aly?” Gabby spoke up first.

“Don’t shout” Aly groaned squinting her eyes.

“She’s hangover as hell, it’s not going to work now.” She saw through one eye Maddie say this to Simone.

“Sure as hell will work” Simone replied making her entire body spasm in a displeasure. _Was Simone always this loud?_

She saw Maddie exchanging places with Simone who was sitting down on her bed instead of Maddie.

“You need to get your ass up now before we mess up the training and you get into a huge trouble.”

“Okaaaaay…just give me a second” Aly tried to act like she could do this. She definitely could not do this.

“No, dude. NOW” Simone pulled her up by her hand. “You can get kicked out for this!”

“FINE.” Aly pushed herself up wanting to cry. She was sitting up in her bed and it cost her entire life.

“Take a shower now and be there in 10 minutes, I’m not kidding. I’m sending Martha here. You did not work your entire life to blow this” Even in this state Aly has never heard Simone to speak like this ever. It made her cooperate in silence.

“I’ll help her, we’ll be there in 5” Maddie replied.

Simone looked at Maddie unsure if she can trust her not to go easy on Aly, but she knew Maddie would never mess this up. She nodded, walking with the other girls out conversing how to win some time before Aly shows up.

Maddie walked over to the counter by the mini bar coming back with another glass of water and handing a couple of tablets. “For the hangover”

“Thank you” Aly swallowed the pills, then downing the entire glass of water as fast as she could with no physical energy whatsoever.

“Aly what was that”

“What was what?” Aly gave her back the glass.

“Okay look, I didn’t tell the other girls obviously, but you came back completely smashed with Mustafina and some Russian guy at like 4 am, you were completely out.” Maddie had the most pained expression ever, terrified to ask. “Did they do something?”

“Oh God no” Aly moaned in so much physical pain holding her head with both hands, perhaps the worst condition Maddie has ever seen her. “Shit.” Everything was coming back.

She looked back at very concerned Maddie and knew Maddie was going crazy in her head. “Me and Gabby went out with the few guys from the swim team yesterday. I got really drunk, made some terrible decisions including going to Aliya’s room to shout at her.”

Maddie stared blankly at her. “You’re shitting me”

“I wish.” Aly smiled a little embarrassed. “You have no clue how much I wish.” Self loathing was the worst. “Last thing I remember was throwing up at Aliya’s, that’s it”

Maddie opened her mouth, then closed. Opened again. Nothing was coming out.

“Okay what” Aly armed with what was coming now. Nothing could beat how awful she was feeling as it is.

“Please don’t take any offense, with all due respect and don’t think I am assuming things or anything” Aly raised her eyebrows at Maddie’s careful introduction as to what was about to spill from her mouth. Maddie continued – “Are you…and Aliya…like together?” Maddie blushed. “You know… like…gay” Maddie cringed how she could not find any subtler way to ask this.

“NO” Aly replied. “Of course not. I made out with a boy last night.”

Maddie gave her a look. “Really.”

“And I went to tell her that” Aly groaned placing her hands over her face again as if it could help her take away all the shame she was feeling right now.

“Of course you did.” Maddie tried to hold her smile in. “Go get shower, Simone will kill both of us”

Aly sighed slowly stepping out of her bed. “Oooh…room spinning”

Maddie giggled. “You deserve it. “

Aly turned at Maddie giving her a look, then retreated some clean gym wear from the floor, where her clothes usually laid without any order.

“Aly?”

“Mm?” Aly turned at Maddie.

“She’s hot, if you don’t take her I will” Maddie winked.

Aly rolled her eyes, ignoring further tease remarks from Maddie that came following that.

 

 

Aliya placed her hand over her mouth catching another yawn. Her eyes felt so heavy with the lack of sleep she’s gotten over the past few days and worst of all – last night. She did not sleep for a second. Her body was completely exhausted, catching up with the intense training she has been doing including the fact that she had no rest to regain the energy. She chose to completely ignore the Americans and determined not to look even once at where they were practicing and focus only on herself and bars. Okay, maybe just once, just to confirm. She turned her head a little spotting the one she wanted to see, Aly, practicing a jump. It was a small half arsed hop but Aliya sighed in relief as it appeared Aly was physically okay. She put down the chalk and walked over the bars, jumping on the high bar and then low bar, quickly switching to the high bar and then the second her hands were supposed to catch the high bar blindly, instead she felt an impact to her body as she fell on the ground. It hurt. She could not decide what hurt more, her pride or the physical aspect of this fall.

“Are you okay?” she saw a familiar American blonde girl leaning to hold her hand pushing her up to the standing position.

“Yes.” Aliya replied touched by the sincerity that Madison was displaying. “Thank you”

“Are you sure? Check your feet, back, make sure you’re fine.” Maddie instructed her to which Aliya moved her feet and felt like no big damage was done. At least there wasn’t the shooting pain that she felt a few times before she knew something was really wrong with her body. But then again she had so much adrenaline rushing over her.

“Are you okay??”

Aly.

Aliya took a deep breath attenpting not to explode. Praying not to explode. “Leave.me.alone.” she muttered threateningly.

“I’m sorry, I saw you fall off –“

Aliya turned her body away from the girl in front of her, completely annoyed and seething. There was no one else in this world she blamed more for everything bad that happened to her than Aly. She was the entire problem, cause, the main issue that Aliya could not get rid off and live peacefully. She was costing her EVERYTHING. Aliya picked up her spray bottle walking out of the arena, ignoring Dasha’s concerned look and opening her mouth to ask Aliya something. She needed to get out of here. She needed to go somewhere far far away and be alone if she ever had any intention to get herself together to even attempt to place at least one before last in her final event tomorrow. She could not even do the easiest skill to her, for Christ’s sake.

“Aliya stop!”

Aliya turned her heel furious facing the girl. “I told LEAVE me alone, stop, not follow me!! Not want to see you” Aliya spit her rage towards Aly who stood in front of her turning pale, completely taken aback by her words.

“I just wanted to say sorry for yesterday” Aly replied in a small voice. She felt like she was going to pass out. From doing a flip, to running concerned to Aliya all meanwhile she was ignoring her reduced physical abilities, to now running after Aliya again, without even thinking how much she forced her body to overwork in these conditions.

“I not need sorry, need you to go, leave me alone, I never want to see you again. Never!” Aliya emphasized the last part in a louder, angrier tone.

“Okay.” Aly replied defeated, holding back her tears.

Aliya sighed, feeling like a complete utter crap, the most awful human being, at the same time her anger was still very present. She realized it was not Aly she was angry with, it was her herself. For things Aly provoked her do or say or feel. For how affected she was over every single little detail making her spiral in the deepest hells because of mere Aly’s existence in her life.

Aliya clicked the elevator button twice praying it would hurry up. Aly looked around doubting herself for a second which way she should go back, as she was following Aliya she did not realize she got completely lost at this part of the arena. She’s never exited it by the bars.

“Go elevator, takes back” Aliya indicated with her finger as the doors opened. Aly nodded showing a little polite smile as she followed Aliya in. Aliya clicked the A button which Aly assumed was for the arena and another button 6 rows above, which Aly had no clue where it led to, but decided not to ask. Every time she faced angry Aliya she felt like a little piece of her died, even though Aly knew she had a full right to do that when she behaved like the biggest idiot just the other night.

The elevator moved up slowly as both girls stood at the opposite sides of it in a complete silence.

It rang once indicating it has been called one floor behind them and it moved to pick up whoever it was.

Aliya sighed in a slight relief as at least she will not need to stand awkwardly alone with just two of them before it reaches arena and Aly has to get out.

The elevator stopped at the floor it was called. It stood for a couple of seconds and the button blinked. The doors did not open.

Aliya clicked on the floor button again, it remained still. She clicked the open door button. Nothing. She waited for a few more second trying the other buttons.

Aly stared at her with a question in her eyes.

“Broke” Aliya breathed out annoyed.

“What?” Aly stared at her.

“Elevator. Broke. Not moving.” Aliya replied in an annoyed tone.

“No” Aly widened her eyes. She walked over to the buttons right by Aliya clicking all of them. “Hello???” She banged the door.

“Not will hear you, calm down, they fix it and we go” Aliya rolled her eyes.

“Oh no” Aly banged the doors, clicked the buttons. Aliya rolled her eyes sitting down on the floor. It took 2 more whole minutes, exactly an eternity until she finally gave up and Aliya welcomed the complete silence.

Aly walked back to her original spot sitting down on the floor. She hugged herself.

They both remained quiet.

“Yesterday shout to get in my room, now shout to get out of place with me” Aliya commented sarcastically.

Aly did not reply. She just stared into a blank space ahead.

Aliya looked at her. Aly sat motionless. Aliya figured out Aly was done being nice with her and she probably should leave her alone before they kill each other right here trapped into a small box.

Aly pulled her knees up to her chest, wrapping her hands around them and holding her head against them. She took deep breaths, then starting to count in her head.

“Raisman?” Aliya called her unsure if this behavior was normal, however she was ready to risk Aly shouting and snapping her head off instead of not knowing what was going on with the girl in front of her.

Aly moved her head trying to focus onto Aliya instead of what was going on with her.

“I’m scared” she whimpered.

Aliya instantly got up and walked over to Aly, kneeling beside her. “Because we locked?” Aliya was noticing the signs Aly displayed that were alike to when her little sister had a panic attack.

“Mhmm” Aly nodded leaning her forehead back to her knees and closing her eyes tightly. Her chest heaved as she was trying to catch air.

“Nothing happen, we okay, they come and get us” Aliya caressed her arm.

“I..can’t breathe” Aly coughed.   
“Yes you can” Aliya rubbed the small of her head in circular motions. “Aly”

Aly coughed more, each moment she looked more and more pale. Aliya started to panic.

“Aly stay with me”

Aly took a deep breath in, somewhere in the back of her mind she could sense how ironic it was to hear this now, but right here in the present, now, she felt like she was going to die. Her heart was beating erratically, about to stop any second surely. She squeezed her eyes tightly shut hoping it would distract her from seeing how the walls were closing in on them.

“Aly. ALY” Aliya shook her, trying to stay calm unsuccessfully. She took Aly’s head between her hands. “Aly, open eyes”

To Aliya’s relief, through deep breaths, Aly finally opened her eyes, her look full of panic, that Aliya wished desperately to be able to take it away. She just wanted Aly to be okay.

She held Aly’s face in front of her. “You need calm down, we will stay okay, we will leave very soon, okay?”

Aly tried to nod, but felt so much shortness of breath that refused to let her muscles to function.

“Aliya…Don’t..leave. Please” Aly begged.

“I’m here, never leave you promise.” Aliya replied. Aly moved her hands holding over Aliya’s wrists like she was holding onto her for her dear life. Only remainder that she was convinced that was still keeping her alive.

Her entire body was violently shaking.

“Shh” Aliya caressed her cheek. Aly caught gulps of breath feeling like something was repeatedly punching her in into her stomach and knocking the air out.  
“Aliya” she tried to gasp between her breaths.

“Shh” Aliya leaned cutting the remainder of the close distance between their faces, brushing Aly’s nose with hers, she gently brushed her lips, parting Aly’s as they connected into the most gentle innocent kiss.

Aly moved her lips welcoming Aliya’s, Aliya feeling how Aly’s shudders has ceased and she became remarkably calmer, she continued caressing Aly’s cheek and kissing her slowly. Unbeknown to Aliya, her own panic and concern over Aly's state converting into a peaceful and needy sensation that she welcomed. She felt her entire body relaxing, temporarily forgetting the world around them, the situation they were in and what exactly they were.

It was only the moment she realized not only Aly’s body was no longer trembling and tense, but her deep breathing stopped too. Aly was completely taken away by kissing her until the moment they both unanimously ran out of breath and had to part their heads holding their foreheads against each other. Aliya was scared to unglue herself from the girl in front of her.

“I know this was a charity case” Aly whispered surprised she could speak. “But wow.”

“You better?” Aliya asked in a whisper.

“If I say no, will you kiss me again?” Aly replied smugly.

“No” Aliya replied. Aly frowned a little. “But I will when you okay” Aliya smiled a little brushing her lips against Aly’s who pulled Aliya closer to her not wanting to stop for a second. Who needs to breathe anyway? Aly ran her right hand over Aliya’s neck, holding her as close as she could, as if she held onto the dear life itself. This time their kissing became more intense and needy, it was no longer careful and innocent test anymore. Their lips did not break apart for a second until yet again they ran out of breath. Aliya pulled herself to sit down right beside Aly, breaking their proximity due to her own exhausted state. Aly intertwined her fingers holding Aliya’s hand to herself.

They both sat in silence for a few moments. Aly had her eyes closed so she would not inject the panic over their surroundings right now, instead she focused on replaying the kiss in her head.

“Sorry was so rude to you” Aliya looked at Aly who remained with her eyes closed.

“You had every right, it’s okay. I should not have woken you up in the middle of the night, I’m an idiot.”

“You not wake me, can’t sleep anyway”

Aly opened her eyes turning her head sideways to meet Aliya’s. “Why?”

“Hot room, not working” Aliya looked for words to explain in English. “Thing make cold”

“Your AC? I mean air conditioning”  
“Yes”

“You have been living without the air conditioning?”

“Yes”

“Oh my God”

“And you”

“What?” Aly stared confused.

“You make me awake too” Aliya added. She looked down at their hands knitted together, fingers intertwined trying to desperately keep that remaining connection. “I were angry, because you distract, can’t focus, very tired”

Aly smiled leaning her head to kiss Aliya again. “I’m sorry.” She whispered as they finally pulled away.

There was a dead silence for a moment. Both of them had so much sporadic thoughts about what was happening and were too afraid to voice it. It felt like what they shortlived was about to end any second and this was no way going to go out of the elevator when they both leave.

“I’m sorry about the last night” Aly began, hoping she can put her thoughts into coherent words, she had so much to say and she was so afraid at the same time not knowing if she was doing the right thing. She has always been a firm believer of the go with your heart philosophy, even if sometimes it was too hard. “I cannot handle my liquor, all evening I was wishing I was with you instead of where I was.”

Aliya turned her head around processing Aly’s confession, trying to put her thoughts in an understandable English. The more emotional she was the harder it was to speak in this unfamiliar language. “But…then you kiss boy, you said” Aliya reminded her. She watched Aly’s face for her response. Aly lowered her head looking down, unable to meet Aliya’s eyes.

“I was drunk.” It seemed like such a perfect excuse and explanation to everything.

“Okay.”

Aly looked at Aliya concerned. “Okay?”

“Yes. Not care” Aliya shrugged.

That unexpectedly hurt Aly. What was she expecting? She wanted Aliya not to be angry with her and she wasn’t. But now, maybe she actually wished Aliya displayed any sort of emotion to that. Ironically.

“So you don’t care if I leave the elevator and go kiss another boy?” Aly instigated.

Aliya squinted eyes at her not understanding the angle Aly was playing. Trick question? “You do what you like, I – no one tell you not do things you want do” Aliya replied honestly.

Aly opened her mouth, shut it again, her brain blank with coming up response to that. What was she expecting really?

The elevator suddenly shook and Aly jumped up terrified. Both of their hands separating that instant like they were never connected.

The ringer clicked and the door opened.

“Oh thank God” Aly exclaimed. Both girls stood up and walked one after another. “I guess…I’ll see you around” Aly began as Aliya remained in silence. She could not read her face, Aliya was a complete and utter mystery. Her judgment was clouded by her own feelings and for once she really did want to get away, forget this and stop overthinking every little thing they talked about or shared. Aliya nodded in response and Aly walked back towards arena. And just like that it ended like it nothing ever happened.


	6. Our Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I am blown away by so many comments, thank you each and every one of you. I did not expect so many people were still reading this.
> 
> Here's a new installment.

“I love you!! I don’t know who you had to sleep with from American team, but thank you!!!” Dasha exclaimed so happy Aliya could just blink in response while she was closing the door behind her upon entering her room.

“What? Are you high?”

“Air conditioning is fixed!” Dasha grinned. “The guy who fixed it congratulated for our friendship with Americans to do this”

“Oh.” Aliya realized she felt a little breeze, maybe a little too much since Dasha was so excited she must have put it on full blast. “OH” it hit Aliya. Just this morning she had the elevator accident and there was no other explanation. She placed down her gym bag and turned back towards the door.

“Where are you going?”

Aliya said nothing, she darted through the doors, no words at all, but her head spinning from so much thoughts at the same time.

She got into elevator, having a slight dejavu from the night before. She remembered right around the same time as she went to the same floor, then unsurely took few steps towards the room she went before. Okay, maybe it was a bad idea.

She stood for a second doubting herself whether she should proceed or it was too rash of a decision and to make things easier for her, the doors opened from the exact room she was heading to and she saw the familiar girl in front of her.

“Aliya HI!!” Maddie greeted her over excited, yet again.

“Hi..uh…Al—Raisman here?”

“Oh yeah, I think she was sleeping like she always does” Maddie rolled her eyes swiping her room card before Aliya could protest and say she will come another time Maddie practically pushed her in.

“Hi.”   
“Oh my God” Aly dropped her phone from her hands, still very clearly half asleep, however now half awake from the fright she got at the sound of Aliya’s voice. She rolled out of the bed just in an oversized shirt and reached out for the pants on the floor all meanwhile Aliya stood and stared.

Frankly, view wasn’t that bad. Aliya cocked her head to the side biting her lip. It’s not like she didn’t try not to look, she just failed.

“Hi, sorry” Aly walked over to her, now dressed in sweatpants, shirt, hair completely disheveled over her face and she swore about to make Maddie’s life living hell for doing this to her unannounced.

“Thank you for…helping fix the air thing” Aliya began.

“Oh yeah sure, no big deal.” Aly shrugged, putting her hands into her pockets. She could not recall the last time she felt so awkward in front of anyone. It’s like Aliya made her turn into a completely new version of her. Fidgety, nervous, waiting for approval, insecure and desperately reaching for an ounce of hope.

“Want go..walk?” Aliya surprised her.

Aly tried not to sound too excited. “Yes” she replied as calm as possible. “Let me change” as she was about to turn towards the bathroom, Aliya reached for her hand and held her to stop. Aly turned at her with a questioning look.

“You very beautiful already, no change” Aliya brushed a stray strand of Aly’s hair from her face and leaned to place a gentle kiss on her lips. Aly closed her eyes wishing really hard this was not just a dream, because she was not quite sure she has woken up from her afternoon nap at all. She opened her eyes and Aliya was still here, smiling at her. Aly grinned back at her. She could not pinpoint exactly what she was feeling because it was a giant mixture between excitement, happiness, fear and dare. She followed Aliya out, both looking completely bizarre walking right by each other, each in their own country team sweats, Aly following Aliya closely from behind. She didn’t have a single idea where Aliya was taking her, nor did she care frankly, as long as she got to be close to her for whatever time they had. It was already 6 pm and she knew she would count the precious seconds until they had to separate.

They got into the elevator in silence and Aly took a sharp intake of breath, her body becoming tense. She did not say anything, not to interrupt and ruin the moment, but she had the biggest fear of the elevators and refused to get into one since the incident, now using the stairs all day long. Despite the elevator containing several other people, some from Aly’s floor, some from other countries, it did not ease her fear to be trapped inside this box for those few moments. She looked around nervously, checking that it was moving, as soon as it stopped at another floor Aly involuntarily jumped a little. Doors opened. She felt Aliya’s hand squeeze her hand, she looked at the girl beside her and smiled gratefully. Aliya looked around the elevator as more people moved inside pushing them to the far back, Aly felt Aliya’s hand caress her in circular motions. As panicked as she was, it helped immensely and all she wanted to do was wrap hands around Aliya and never let her go. Finally, the doors opened at the ground floor and everyone slowly moved outside. Aliya removed her hand and Aly already missed it.

“Where are we going?” Aly asked wishing to hear Aliya’s voice.

“It close, not far” Aliya showed the direction with her head, Aly followed her outside, they walked around the building, leaving through the fire exit which was dangerously left open.

“Is it safe?” Aly asked unsure. She has heard many things about this place, all the stories how the Olympic Arena was build and of course, she already had a chance to see some views on the way there. They have always been told not to ever leave their village without the supervision, despite doing it couple of times, no one was dumb enough to risk it.

Aliya laughed. “You are such princess”

Aly gasped offended. “I am not a princess! I am a very smart, safety loving person who is okay with not risking my life for your information.”

“Sorry I not understand nothing after smart, but you are funny.”

Aly rolled her eyes. “As long as you don’t get me killed tonight”

“No onions promise” Aliya shut another set of doors behind another fence that said something in a language Aly did not know, but it was red and looked scary and Aly already assumed it was equivalent to ‘danger’ in English.

Aly sighed trying not to panic and not to display her ‘princess’ behavior as Aliya called it, but she was indeed full of terror. They are going to get killed tonight. For sure.

“Do you always do things you are not supposed to?”

Aliya simply replied ‘Yes’ as if it was the most natural thing ever. Aly sighed in response.

Aliya stepped down from something steep and Aly could not see a thing through the darkness. She was the person who always fell over her own feet and the fact that there was no ground on the next step she was about to take freaked her out.

“Nope.” Aly stood in her place not moving.

Aliya looked up at her. “Come”

“Nuh-huh.”

“Chicken.”

Aliya took a step back going up to Aly and held Aly by her waist with one hand and other holding her hand. “I help you”

“Can we just go back to the village please” Aly begged.

Aliya ignored her, as she moved securely holding Aly, Aly followed her lead stepping down, she still let out few panicked squeals, they were on the solid ground and Aliya let off her hold on Aly’s waist and just held her hand.

“Very close”

“Aliya, this country is very dangerous, people live here in poverty and they are angry over the money that was spent to destroy their homes and build the arena, it is not safe—oh wow”

Aliya smiled. “You like?”

Aly stared mesmerized at the entire Rio in front of her. She could see a million of lights, the sea, the statue…everything was in such a perfect display it did not even seem real. It was as if it was a picture. They were completely alone in between some trees and bushes, little space before the hill was going down. The view was definitely worth it.

“That’s so beautiful” Aly tried to get the words out, she was still mesmerized. It was better than anything she has seen before.

“I know you see beautiful things in your country, but I thought you could like this” Aliya explained.

“I love it.” Aly took out her phone snapping pictures. Aliya did the same.

“Noooo” Aliya covered her face as she noticed Aly taking a picture of her sneakily from the side. “I look bad, nooo”

“No you don’t!” Aly grinned pulling Aliya’s hand off her face. “She thought the view was pretty.... But I thought she was prettier.” Aly quoted the internet meme that completely described the moment.

“Stupid”

“No, it’s true” Aly giggled. Aliya walked over to her extending her arm and taking a selfie of two of them.

“You should have let me change” Aly nuzzled her face into Aliya’s neck trying to hide her face from the camera and Aliya laughed. “Payback.” She took couple more pictures while Aly hid her face, and wrapped her arm around Aly’s waist. “You very cute”

“Me? Cute?”

“And beautiful, pretty, the most” Aliya added. “Sorry all English words I know”

Aly blushed. “I’ll take that.”

Aliya put her phone back into her pocket while Aly sat down on the ground just admiring the view in front of them. Aliya sat beside her in silence.

“Come here” Aly wrapped her arm around Aliya’s shoulder having her lay down and rest her head over Aly’s lap. Aly took the hairband out of Aliya’s hair getting rid of ponytail and brushed her loose hair with her fingers massaging Aliya’s head. Aliya closed her eyes, she could almost drift and fall asleep right now. If she had considered something blissful and perfect it did not equal to what she was feeling right now. 

“Are you nervous about tomorrow?”

“No”

“Really? You never get nervous?”

“Little, before I go. I just tired now, sad little too.”

 “Why?”

“Will be last time I do, I will miss a lot.”

“Why don’t you keep doing it? You shouldn’t stop if you like it.”

Aliya opened her eyes looking at Aly.

“If it makes you happy, you should continue and do it for yourself. You’re so talented, hard working and amazing and you deserve to be happy.”

“I do not know if I can. I do mistakes, not gonna be so good anymore”

“So what, everyone does mistakes. Simone does them too. I know you can do whatever you want, I believe in you so much and I just want to see you happy doing what you love.”

Aliya stared at Aly mesmerized and in a deep thought taking her time to understand every single word that meant so much to her.

“You forget we enemies, different countries, you should wish bad not good, very bad American of you, Aly”

Aly laughed. “I couldn’t care less about that. You deserve the best things in life and that’s my only wish. Your happiness. And take all medals you want, I will cheer of you.”

Aliya blinked incredulous, unable to understand how sincere this was and how someone was capable of being this good. She just could not simply wrap her mind around this. She wished she could put into words and explain how much it meant to her, how much Aly meant to her, how much her entire existence in Aliya’s life meant to her that she could no longer picture her life without her. It didn’t seem right. It was too bland, too sad, how do you go back after you’ve experienced the ultimate bliss?

“You are most amazing” Aliya caressed Aly’s cheek. “I knew one more word” she smiled, Aly giggled leaning down and kissing her.

“You’re the most beautiful, breath taking, gorgeous, magnificent creature that has ever walked into my life. Sweetest, most gentle, patient and caring with the most beautiful heart and I can never run out of adjectives to describe you.” Aly replied running fingers over Aliya’s face, drawing lines with her thumb over Aliya’s lips, nose, cheeks, eyes, as if she was learning every single piece of her to memorize forever.

“I learn these too, lyubimaya”

“What does that mean?”

“Not gonna say”

“Not fair” Aly protested. “Come on, for all I know you’re calling me an idiot”

Aliya laughed “It not is an idiot.”

“Tell me”

“Nyet.”

“Aliyaaaaaaa” Aly leaned down teasing Aliya’s lip with hers, then pulling back. Aliya looked at her dissatisfied and annoyed.

“Not going to kiss you until you tell me”

“You not survive not kissing me” Aliya sticked her tongue.

Aly sighed knowing she had the point, but she tried to be strong.

“Okay, let’s make a deal, if you win a medal tomorrow, you will tell me after”

“Okay.” Aliya agreed. “You convinced I win?”

“I am SURE, you will take gold, babe” Aly finally leaned and finished the kiss she started. Aliya was smiling against her lips. “You are most special.” Aliya whispered in between the kisses and Aly smiled. Aliya thought so hard to find all the best words in English language to tell her throughout the entire evening. It was hard to understand this wasn’t just a dream and one day, Rio will be over.

 

“Oh my God, finally!!” Maddie shouted as Aly closed the doors behind her. She had a permanent smile plastered to her face and thankfully Maddie did not notice because she was in a middle of her own crisis. “We need to test that make up, I was waiting for you all evening.”

“Aha.” Aly replied.

“Aly?”

Aly tried to focus her attention to Maddie “Yes?”

“Are you okay? Did you take anything?”

Aly rolled her eyes. “Drama queen, okay come here” she pulled her make up bag.

Maddie sat in front of her waiting until Aly went through her stuff looking for the eyeshadows. “Do you think I will win?”

Aly stopped in her tracks. She knew Maddie was expecting her answer and it meant everything to her. “Of course” Aly replied. This was the first time she experienced the inner conflict where she wanted more than anything in this world for Aliya to win this, to see her happy, but she also wanted Maddie to win this for how much it meant to her and how hard they all have been working. But it was simply impossible. There could not be 2 golds and someone will be hurting tomorrow. 


	7. Betrayal

She flew flawlessly through her routine, Aly could not take her eyes, whilst she bit her lip so hard that almost blood came out. She felt like she could pull one of her parents if she did not control herself and she knew she could not do that in front of all the cameras. She tried to keep the straight face and as soon as Aliya finished she let out the breath she was holding and grinned. If she could have, she would have jumped up and down, she knew it was this good. She followed the results board, praying inside, holding her hands under her knees until the board lit up with the perfect 15.900 score that put Aliya in the front. She whispered “Yes” as silent as she could.

“What?” Laurie turned to her.

“Huh?”

“Oh nothing, sorry I thought you said something” Laurie turned back staring at where Maddie was standing.

Aly breathed in relief. So close. She searched to spot Aliya, who was putting down the plush toy and getting dressed. Aly squinted her eyes trying to focus.

“She’s so good!!” Laurie exclaimed.

Aly looked at Maddie, however she was unable to focus on her teammate for more than a second, so she looked back at Aliya. She wished she could connect their eyes, just send a message somehow how proud she was.

“I think she can do it, she will win this” Laurie said after Maddie finished. Guilty, Aly looked at the screens catching the repeats in the slow motion and trying to focus on her friend now.

The score came out and her entire row expressed annoyance, protesting about unfairness, judges and what not. Aly leaned in her chair feeling so much happiness and sadness too, about how guilty she was to feel happy about this, but happiness was overbearing. She had no doubt the gold was going to be Aliya’s. She believed in it so hard entire time and it was actually finally happening.

The last german girl was done and everyone focused on the boards, Laurie and others discussing about some skills and execution and what was not fair and Aly just wanted to see the final results, the one thing she was waiting her entire time so she could see the girl that has occupied every single of her thoughts for the entirety of Rio shining first on that board just like she was in her heart. She found Aliya between the other girls and she was holding that plush toy again. Aly frowned. Instead of her attention being solely to the board as it was moments ago, she could not live with the uncertainty. She clicked the Instagram app searching quickly through the names, pictures… Completely disregarding possibility that Laurie or anyone else could spot her going through Aliya’s pictures right this moment, she continued until she found the picture in question that she remembered from before. She clicked on English translation. Her heart fell.

Aly stared at her phone for a good minute, disregarding the arena erupting in congratulations, music…

Aly stood up. “I’m gonna go”

Laurie looked at her confused. “What? Oh no, we still need to see Maddie getting silver”

“I’m not feeling well, I’ll see her in my room.”

She did not respond to Laurie’s are you okay question, just practically skipped out of arena, running to her room.

As soon as she was in the safety of her room, she climbed into the bed dropping her phone beside her. She clicked open staring at the picture one more time. Aliya with her boyfriend’s plush toy. She stared for good few minutes until her screen automatically became black and she still could see it, but it was engraved in her mind. She turned her head into the pillow and let out the painful cry she was holding.

 

“Congratulations again. I am really happy for you” Maddie hugged Aliya as they both entered the locker rooms. Sophie, the german girl wrapped Aliya in a hug too, all giving each other congratulations for the millionth time, but it was such a special moment for all of them, it did not even matter.

They were met by their fellow team mates and coaches. Laurie wrapping Maddie in a hug and screaming with happiness.

Seda, Dasha, Gelya wrapping Aliya in a huge hug all together.

“Where’s Gabby?”

“Gabby left, I think she needed a break, it just took a toll on her..” Laurie bit her lip, Maddie nodded understanding. “And Aly?”

Aliya picked up the familiar name now trying to listen to the conversation of the other team few steps away.

Laurie shrugged. “I don’t know, she suddenly didn’t feel good, she said she will meet you in the room”

Aliya turned at them, fighting the urge to ask if Aly was okay and knowing well how bad of the idea that was, plus Seda was overwhelmingly happy asking the details and talking her ear off, along with Gelya, Dasha was in good spirits too. She could not wait until she had the moment to find Aly and find out what was going on.

 

Maddie opened the door carefully, unsure if Aly was asleep, tiptoeing inside. She looked at Aly’s bed finding her with her covers high up.

“Aly?”

Aly did not respond.

“Aly are you okay?”

“Yes”

Maddie couldn’t be fooled. Aly’s voice sounded like she either gotten a really bad case of flu or has been crying like she’s done million times before.

Maddie walked over to Aly’s bed sitting down on the side by her head. “What’s wrong?” she caressed Aly’s hair, in which Aly responded with a sob.

“Nothing.”

“I’m just worried about you. I’m sure this isn’t the feeling sorry for me cry, so what happened?”

“Nothing” Aly sniffed.

There was a knock on their door.

“Please get rid of them” Aly begged.

Maddie walked to open the door. “Hey” She turned to Aly “Aly, it’s Aliya”

“Tell her to leave!!!” Aly shouted back.

Maddie blinked. “Um…”

“Aly?” Aliya peaked inside the room concerned.

“LEAVE”

Aliya and Maddie exchanged confused looks. “How about you come later? I’m sorry” Maddie closed the doors as soon as Aliya nodded, with an extremely worried expression.

Maddie walked over to Aly, even more concerned and confused as before.

“Can you tell me what the hell is going on?”

“I don’t want to talk about it” Aly cried out. For some odd reason this Aliya’s visit completely undone Aly. If Aly was sniffing, trying to hold herself before, right now she just full on cried hiding her face in the pillow.

“Okay, all I can guess it’s something to do with Aliya, are you seriously so angry she won? I mean, I’m not…” Maddie could not find any explanation for as much as she searched.

“No.” Aly sobbed. She turned at Maddie, her face streaken with tears, completely red which was a proof to that she has been crying for a long time now. Aly pulled her cell phone from under her pillow and handed it to Maddie.

Maddie turned it on and stared at the picture confused. “I don’t get it”

“Click translation”

Maddie clicked to translate into English, reread it. Stared at the picture. Boyfriend… Oh.

“Aly are you in love with her??”

“I don’t know” Aly sniffed wiping her nose. “But it hurts”

“Oh my God, babe, I’m so sorry” Maddie wrapped her in a tight hug and let Aly cry for a bit until she was exhausted. “What are you going to do?”

Aly shrugged. “Nothing”

“Did you try to tell her? You never know, she might feel the same…”

Aly blinked away her teary eyes. Her heart ripping into pieces. “We were together yesterday, yeah she knows.”

“Oh…like together together?”

Aly nodded.

“Oh my God”

Aly let out a sob. It was like rubbing the salt into the wound. She did not want to talk about this anymore, think about, but that’s the only thing she could do. “Please don’t tell anyone.”

“Oh no, of course.” Maddie hugged her holding her for a moment. The comfort felt nice. It was something real to hold onto. Something giving her a hope that she will feel better, feel nothing at some point. The entire situation was royally messed up. She did not expect to be heartbroken so fast, so soon. This is something she has never experienced or anticipated and did not know what it felt like to feel like this, when someone you care about deeply betrays you. Had she known, she would have been more careful. She would have been harder and colder. She would have calculated and made smart decisions, like she always prided herself to do to remain injury free when it came to her gymnastics. Her personal life on the other hand, was a complete mess. She had spiraled down in the worst way possible and she cursed the moment she believed in something.

“Aly, your phone has like 50 unread messages”

“Yeah, I don’t wanna talk to her.” Aly replied moving out of the hug. Maddie nodded. “Can I say something?”

“Do I want to hear it?” Aly smiled in pain.

“Probably not, but I’ll say it anyway. I am not exactly sure how to comfort you, but since you’re feeling so bad as it is, maybe you should talk to her?”

Aly let out a little cry, wiping her wet face. “No.”

“Maybe she..”

“No, Mads, she’s going to leave and I don’t have to see her ever again. It's not like this was going anywhere any way. We don't live in the same country.” Aly replied as emotionless as she could considering the situation. The fact that she will leave and go back to her boyfriend is what exactly tormented her. She wished she could just do a system restore on her entire mind and body and would never have ever met her. Never had entered gymnastics if that’s what it takes.

“Okay.” Maddie wrapped Aly in a hug continuing to provide the only comfort she knew how to.

 

“You two look like someone has peed in your cereals” Laurie commented taking a bite of her sandwich.

Maddie looked up giving a small smile. “Sorry, just kinda bummed it’s over”

“Really?” Simone raised her eyebrow.

“Well you two look like you’re not about to compete in the beam finals in 18 hours” Gabby added.

Aly just stared blankly at her bowl pushing the spoon back and forth unable to take a bite. She gave up on trying to even attempt to eat something in a fear she would throw up, she reached for the can of redbull chugging few sips. She at least needed to stay alert throughout the rest of this horrible day.

“I would not comment on your personal choices Aly, you know that, but in a name of knowing each other for so long, why are you taking the least healthy things for you before you have to compete in 2 days?” Gabby cornered Aly with a concerned look. All girls looked at Aly waiting for any explanation.

“What happened?” Simone asked.

“I don’t wanna talk about it.” Aly cut her off before anyone else could ask her the same question, that surely everyone had in their minds.

“Aly”

Aly dropped her spoon. She squeezed her eyes shut and opened again, hoping this is just a bad dream and the voice calling her will disappear and she is just torturing herself as she has been doing for the entire day.

“Aly, can we talk”

She felt her entire face flush with an unfathomable anger. She looked up towards the girl standing right next to their table.

“Leave me alone, I don’t want to see you ever again. Go to your fucking boyfriend and leave me alone.” Aly practically spit her words laced with the rage. If looks could kill.

Aliya’s mouth dropped in shock unable to form any words in response to so much hatred that she has been attacked with.

“LEAVE” Aly raised her voice, hoping she will not burst into crying to completely destroy herself in front of her teammates and entire cafeteria.

To her relief Aliya did leave, without saying any word more. Relief as it was, it was heartbreaking too. Now it was really over.

All girls at the table stared at Aly speechless. Including Simone, who has never been speechless in her entire life.

“Wow what did she do?” Laurie finally asked.

All girls looked at Laurie with a 'don’t', look. It was clear as day Aly had to deal with this in her own way, whatever the hell just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry! I had to do this, I promise better times are coming :) Again, thank you everyone for your comments, it means a lot to know people are still reading this.


	8. Confrontation

“Aliya if you continue doing this you will make a hole in the carpet” Dasha commented as Aliya paced back and forth in their room. Aliya did not even hear her.

“Alya…Aliya hello?”

“Huh”

“What happened, what’s wrong with you?”

“Nothing.”

“You look like you placed last not first just hours ago, what’s wrong?”

“I said nothing.”

“You have been going in and out all day,  and you look like a mess. I am just worried”

“I’m fine.”

There was a knock on their door.

Aliya practically ran to open it. It was Seda. She frowned.

“Wow, hello to you too” Seda laughed. “Anyway, I’m gonna be quick, can I borrow your tape?”

“Uh, yeah, sure.” Aliya walked to her bag taking the tape out and handed it to Seda. A light bulb lit up over her head. “Are you going to the gym?”

“Yeah…”

“I’ll come”

Seda and Dasha exchanged confused looks. “What the hell why? Get some rest”

“I’ll explain later” Aliya practically pushed Seda through the door so she would hurry.

_Okay, think think Aliya._ _She’s not going to talk to you just like this morning if you just walk up to her._

She held Seda’s arm turning her to face her before they entered the elevator. “I need your help with something.”

“What?”

“I need to get someone…from American team out, somehow, out of the gym.”

“Raisman?” Seda looked at Aliya with a worried expression.

“Yes.”

“Uh no. I am not doing that” Seda crossed her hands. “That’s not right, they will blame me for everything”

Aliya blinked. “Huh? I don’t want to harm her!”

“Here I thought you were trying to be patriotic and ruin their floor final.”

Aliya rolled her eyes. “I need to talk to her”

“Why don’t you just go to her room?”

Oh man. This was a giant mistake. “Please, Seda, that’s one single favor I need from you and I can’t explain it. I will…one day.”

Seda looked skeptically at Aliya thinking this through. “Okay.”

Aliya smiled, finally with a hope. “Thank you” she hugged her friend.

“So how do we get her out?” Seda asked unsure.

Aliya took a deep breath in trying to concentrate and think. This had to be good, otherwise it would not work and they were running out of time. She practically had one last chance or she would have to resort to hiring a serenade under Americans windows just like in those soaps her mom watched. 

“What about we get you injured and say it’s her fault so you both get called up somewhere” Seda grinned excited, this was turning out into an adventure. They could almost make a movie out of this.

“Seda this isn’t school”

“What about you get injured tripping over her and then she has to help you”

“What is it about me getting injured? Is there something you have against me?” Aliya blinked.

Seda giggled. “It’s just fun.”

“Me getting injured?”

“Fine, what do we do then, babushka?”

“Okay, what about you getting injured”

Seda gasped. “I see what you’re doing here”

Aliya smiled.

 

 

Seda felt her hands sweating as she closed the door behind her. She regretted this very moment more and more. It’s all fun and games when you talk about it, but when you actually agree to something like this. Man, is she going to hell or what. If she actually gets through this. Meaning, it could be worse. She could fail and Aliya would kill her. And boy she was scary sometimes. 

Seda spotted Simone and Laurie by the beam apparatus, the girl in question was just hanging around drinking her water sitting down by the floor.

Seda took a sharp intake of breath and armed with the determination as she walked over to the floor.

Usually, upon arriving there for the past days Aly, and if Simone was present training too both would pleasantly greet her with short hi’s and smiles. This time round Aly did not even look at her.

“Hi” Seda greeted her trying not to sound shaky.

Aly looked up at her meeting her eyes and responded with almost whispered hi. Seda could swear something was really wrong there and she almost felt bad in participating in this. The American looked really pathetic and sad. 

Seda placed down her bag beginning to tape her ankles. She realized how bad her hands were shaking, the only display on how nervous she was.

“Do you need a help with that?”

Seda widened her eyes completely surprised by the fact that the girl even spoke with her. She turned at Aly unsure what to respond to this. Afterall this wasn’t a part of the plan.

She shrugged, nodding shyly. Aly smiled at her and walked over carefully wrapping the tape over the ankle Seda was struggling with. “Is this okay?” Aly asked.

“Yes, thank you very much” Seda replied amazed.

“No problem” Aly walked back sitting down. “You can use the floor if you want, I’m going to leave soon”

Shit.

Maybe she should not do this.

She ran onto the floor as if she was pushed by some foreign force, which was probably in-debt appreciation to her own team captain that has been her best friend and sister to her. If anything, she cannot mess this up.

She did her flips and twists finishing her first set. Aly was flexing her legs not even looking at her. Seda stared at her making sure, she did a double layout concentrating on the spot where she flopped her butt down, switching over to her knee rapidly. She cried out as convincingly as she could.

Aly looked up at her dropping her phone beside her. “Are you okay?”

“Don’t know” Seda jumped on her one foot for a bit.

“Shit” Aly ran over to her.

“Need doctor” Seda said when Aly was helping her to get down from the floor.

“Uh, yeah, let me help you” Aly helped her walk towards the exit asking the volunteers where they could find the infirmary and how to get there.

“Can you put your leg down?”

Seda looked at Aly confused. She tried to put it down unsure how to act following that. “Hurt”

“Okay, crap.” Aly helped her slowly to talk towards the elevator. As soon as Aly saw it she shuddered and thought through how there is no way she should risk getting Seda through the stairs with her injury. She mustered all of her courage getting in with Seda and pressing the button for the 10th floor.

Seda bit her lip nervously. Almost there, she could almost taste the freedom of this really weird situation.

The 10th floor lit up and the button clicked opening the doors. “Oh thank God” Aly release the breath she was holding entire time. As soon as they stepped out of the elevator. Seda looked around at the empty hallway. Shit. What if she wasn’t here. What is she supposed to do?

“Aliu…” Seda whispered as loud as she could.

“What?” Aly looked at Seda puzzled.

“Zdes”

“What is—“

Seda stood back up on her both feet grabbing Aly’s hand and pulled her into one of the room as fast as she could before Aly regained her senses and realized what was happening behind her.

They just officially kidnapped the rival country gymnast.

 

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Aly shouted, sending full of anger looks between Aliya and Seda, to which the latter looked down in shame. Seda waved at Aliya who nodded back and left the room.

“What the fuck is this” Aly looked around the room, looked like a rehabilitation room, that was completely too small for them to be inside of it.

“I need talk to you, sorry, not know how else to see  you”

Aly crossed her arms, seething with anger but so exhausted to push Aliya away as much as she tried, she knew Aliya was not giving up.

“Then talk”

“Why you angry with me?” Aliya asked sincerely. “Yesterday is very nice and today you angry, I don’t understand”

Aly wanted to scream. Maybe this wasn’t a good idea after all. She could just storm off, but she was far too enraged to even do that. She just wanted to shake Aliya, to make her understand how much she hated her. How much she has resented the fact that this affected her so much. How in a such a small amount of time this escalated so far and it has affected her ways Aliya would never understand.

“Are you freaking serious?!” Aly raised her voice. “Don’t pretend you don’t know why!”

Aliya stared at her with a worry, sadness and complete confusion. “You angry I win?”

“NO! Oh my God” Aly threw her hands in the air giving up. “You lied to me”

“What? No” Aliya just wished she could understand. She felt helpless.

“You said you broke up with your boyfriend!!” Aly raised her voice out of desperation.

“Yes”

“Then why the hell you have that stupid monkey, during the most important moments of your life?!” Aly stared at her with angry tears, Aliya’s face turned from shock into comprehension and realization. Finally, she was completely silenced and unable to produce any sort of response to Aly’s question which in fact made Aly even more hurt. She was hoping somehow she was able to say it’s not true, somewhere deep in her mind, her heart still wishing the words that she wanted to hear were true that it wasn’t that, it was her own toy, from her mom, from her dad, anyone, but this. Aly wished so hard she could believe it, that her heart still held onto it refusing to succumb into a cruel reality.

“Well?”

“I’m sorry” Aliya replied with her voice breaking a little, she sat down on the white rehabilitation bed looking down.

“Well, I’m sorry too, I wish I had never met you.” Aly replied, failing to believe how this was exactly happening the way she feared and avoided talking to her in the first place. Her heart was torn into pieces and the guilty party of this could not even produce a somewhat believable excuse to soothe her pain a little. She walked to the door just then Aliya calling her out. “Don’t leave”

Aly ignored, with her heart breaking into pieces, Aliya’s voice sounded full of sadness but she felt nothing. Just numbness. She walked out of the room, moving towards the goddamn elevator that for once seemed like a saving grace out of this situation.

“Aly, wait” Aliya caught up with her holding her by her hand. “Please” her voice cracked with a desperation.

Aly sighed. “Honestly, can we please just stop this and leave each other in peace? I just want to move on with my life” Aly replied as calmly as she could.

“I not want you to leave” Aliya replied genuinely. “Please. Let me talk”

“There is literally nothing you can say or do to make me feel better, Aliya, why do you keep insisting?”

For the first time ever Aly saw Aliya tearing up, despite London team finals, she has never seen Aliya display any sort of emotion, she was strong like a steel who never shed a tear, when everyone around her did, Aliya stood strong accepting anything the life was throwing at her. It undone Aly in a ways she could not understand.

“Please, give 2 minutes only.”

Aly gave up crossing her arms and walking back into the private little room, with Aliya following behind and closing the doors behind them.

Aly turned to face her, not moving too far from the doors just in case and stared at her waiting.

Aliya took a breath in, just the way she would before the hardest part of her routine, except this was far too harder. She just wished she had a better grasp of English language because she desperately wanted to convey all the emotions she was feeling.

“Toy, yes, boyfriend give before” Aly rolled her eyes avoiding to look at Aliya. Aliya did not take her eyes from Aly. “But not mean anything like you think.” Aliya sighed trying to compose herself to find the right words. She paused for a second. “I injured a lot last year, spend time in hospital, I was sad, not want to continue, not want gymnastics, not want nothing” Aliya’s voice cracked. Aly looked at Aliya conflicted, waiting where she was going with this and trying to wrap her mind around the magnitude of how big it was that Aliya was opening herself this much. “Met boyfriend, hospital, injured too like me, he help to make me fight, believe I can, he gave toy before first competition when I come back, it give luck. Then later, more competitions, luck too. I did had nothing to believe, then it become one thing I believe that help, I not think of him, no, just luck.”

Aly registered everything she was saying, and it made sense, it really did, and it could make her feel better, but it didn’t. It hurt just the same.

“Well, that’s great.” Aly replied to waiting Aliya, who was holding her breath waiting for Aly to finally speak. “I’m glad you have someone so important in your life that helps you win gold”

“No.” Aliya cut her off in a pained voice. “Not him, you. You help to believe I am enough. Your heart” Aliya touched Aly’s chest. “so good, you most special person I met, because you I want to be better, like you. Deserve you.”

Tears welled in Aly’s eyes. She wiped with her sleeve, letting Aliya hold her other hand.

“It’s just not enough, Aliya, I don’t want to hurt so much because of you. We’re too different. It’s something I would have never done to you, and you did not even think about me”

“I think about you!” Aliya defended. “I look for you at audience all time.” Aliya sighed. “We different, yes. I was alone, always. Not many friends when young, only gymnastics. Girls not like me at training house when I arrive. I not talk much, not like when people sorry for me, I learn with you try to explain what I feel, and very very hard for me. I feel so much and harder speak English.”

“You’re doing fine” Aly squeezed Aliya’s hand with an encouraging smile through her own tears. “I like your English, it’s special, it’s you, your accent. Everything about you makes me…”Aly tried to find words. “Not want my life without you?”

Aliya blushed letting a small smile out.

“But then at the same time, I don’t want to feel the way I do, hurt so much, hurt again, and again.”

“I not want to hurt you.” Aliya reached out to caress Aly’s cheek, Aly closed her eyes with a small teary smile at the touch. “I don’t know, what I feel, it is very scary for me. I never…” Aliya blushed deep red. “Kiss girl…in way like you..”

“I haven’t either.” Aly replied. “And yet, I don’t want to kiss anyone else but you.”

Aliya bit her lip. “I same.” She admitted horrified of herself at the same time. “But very scared, this not normal in my country, my parents kill me, friends hate. You live in America, I live very far.”

Aly sadly nodded, walking over to the rehabilitation gurney bed and sat down, her feet not reaching the floor, just swinging them in the air and staring at the ground. “I understand.”

Aliya felt helpless, she opened her entire heart, she did not know for what, whatever she desperately was trying to make Aly see, if they stood no chance. If the way she said, she had to make herself to understand how wrong this was, this was not going to magically give her Aly, the thing she wanted the most, this might make Aly not hate her anymore, but what good does that do for her? It’s just even harder that way. Aliya walked and sat down beside Aly in silence. Her brains worked so hard to find some sort of solution, anything at all that could make her see things from the different side and make Aly stay here. At least for now.

“It’s normal in my country” Aly spoke up after a pause surprising Aliya. “It’s so normal, no one cares. But I am scared too, my parents gave me everything I wanted, they have been the most supportive, amazing parents, and I still feel like I will be a disappointment to them. I know I’m in no way even near to be in your situation and  I don’t know how your country is, but it’s not as easy as you think it is for me either.”

Aliya nodded looking down. Aly armed with the remaining strength she had left. “Aliya, what do you feel for me?”

Aliya was taken aback by such a honest, deep question, that she pushed aside for the duration of entire time they had been together because she was so terrified of the answer to that question and now she was supposed to voice it out loud. That sort of thing would send her into running and then hiding, because it was too scary to face the reality and what happens when you admit it and then there is no way back.

“Do you care about me?” Aly tried again.

“Da…yes” Aliya answered right away looking at Aly.

“How much?”

Aliya stared at her blankly unable to put her emotions into words. It’s like it was just too much to handle. She just wasn’t ready to face it.

“Okay.” Aly closed down the question as if Aliya had run out of the time. “If you ever figure out, let me know.”

“Very strong, get very nervous near you. Loose words, scared saying bad thing, upset you. Scared not be enough, try so much to be enough and deserve you. Feel so happy next to you, more happy than gold Olympic happy.” Aliya blushed. “And not want to end. Ever”

Aly’s face plastered with the biggest smile she could manage. She leaned down, holding Aliya’s cheek with her left hand and gently touched her lips with her own, then more needy, turning into a full make out kiss as if they were catching up for the entire day they have not been able to do this.  
Aly held her hands wrapped around Aliya’s neck, their foreheads against each other catching their breaths. “Then we can make it work”

“Okay” Aliya agreed relieved. She believed it. She wanted to believe it so much, that she did. She pushed all her fear and doubts into the back of her mind, somewhere it would not resurface any time soon, so she could let herself be happy for once. Even if it were for a moment, and neither of them knew what was going to come, but it was important and meant everything. Something that was born over the course of meets, stolen looks, 2-3 words, rivalry, differences and understanding, something that was completely different and unexpected that turned into life changing experience. And it was just the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the reviews, wow I did not realize you guys liked the angst so much, otherwise I would have dragged it a little more :D But hey... this isn't end of it. They still have a lot to overcome. 
> 
> Just to add a little explanation: Aliya's English was completely falling apart because she was so emotional, trying to convey her emotions into unfamiliar language, something she has never done before. Hope it's not too hard to read.


	9. Our World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so profoundly sorry for such a delay. I had the worst case of the writer's block. I was ahead by like 4 chapters, putting updates regularly hoping by the time I put all the chapters I've written in one go I will continue with no problem, but no. Did not happen.
> 
> So this chapter is a whole lot of mess, conjunction of 3 times sitting down and trying to finish it in three different moods. I have this entire story planned out but sometimes taking from point A to point B is the hardest task. 
> 
> Thank you for all your comments and bearing with me, genuinely all your comments and responses what you liked are the actual inspiration. Otherwise I would have never continued as far as it is right now. 
> 
> Anyway, sorry for such a long introduction, off we go...

Before Aly even opened the door to her room she already heard the loud giggles which could never be mistaken with anyone else but Simone.  Followed by more loud voices. It would seem entire soccer team, swimming team and perhaps archers were there, but no, just her girls.

She entered the room finding Maddie, Laurie and Simone on her ipad watching what she could guess immediately Zac Efron videos by Simone’s incoherent squealing. _Oh the normal_.

Aly closed the door behind her, silencing all girls at once and staring at her with the concern and fear. She had to remind herself that despite her elevation and a complete mood change, the girls saw her in complete shambles previously. _Keep it smooth, Aly._

“Uhhhhh sorry Al, your ipad was the only thing catching wifi…”

“It’s fine” Aly waved her hand walking over to them and plopping down on the bed to join her teammates in whatever they were doing. 

All three girls exchanged looks. Maddie opened her mouth in silent shock that turned into a knowing grin after. Aly raised her eyebrow. She was definitely guarding her smile this time round. She was as smooth as Michael Jackson's criminal. 

“Oh my God, what happened” Laurie finally asked with a grin.

“Nothing” Aly shrugged casually. Face remaining void of any emotions. This was beginning to be offensive to her third grade self picked for the school play as a lead. She had the talent!

Simone let out biggest gasp, girls turning around questioningly at Simone. Simone reached with her hand to Aly’s face wiping her corner lip. Simone then proceeded to analyze the contents on her finger.

“What’s this lipstick” she giggled excited.

_Dammit Russians and their make up._

“AND GLITTER” Laurie screamed brushing Aly’s shoulder turning her into a version of Tinkerbell. “Since when do you wear glitter?”

  
_Fuck._

Aly looked at Maddie pleading who just rolled her eyes in ‘you’ve got yourself into this’ look.

“Who were you kissing!!!” Simone screamed out excited.

“Oh I know I know!!” Laurie volunteered with a light bulb appearing over her head. She has never felt this smart as right now for figuring this out.

Aly went pale.

Maddie giggled.

Simone waited.

“Soooo… you know the cafeteria this morning”

_Shit._

“YES” Simone was encouraging for Laurie to continue this.

“So our own grandma shouted at Mustafina right”

“Laurie…” Aly started but Laurie held her hand out to Aly’s face silencing her and focusing to tell this enormous revelation to Simone and Maddie, latter was biting her lip so hard she almost tasted her blood.

“Which means she’s angry on her, but why? It’s personal!” Laurie continued her melodramatic recount of the telenovela she had in her head. “And you know why?” Simone gasped with a 'why'. “Because she must be dating Russian dude and Mustafina is in love with him too, so we have a love triangle!!” Laurie finished with a clap. Simone grinned widely and it made the perfect sense to everyone. Maddie cracked up staring mockingly at Aly without saying a word.

“Who is it Aly?”

“This is the dumbest thing I’ve ever heard” Aly replied undignified. And she truly meant it.

“Come onnnnn, tell us who is it, we’re your friends!!” Laurie begged. Simone nodded vigorously.

“Come on Aly, how can you not trust your best friends” Maddie egged.

Aly gave Maddie a mean look.

“Lets see” Laurie swiped the ipad typing something into a search bar which pulled up a picture search. “Which one you think?”

“Too ugly, gosh Aly has standards” Simone shook her head at the picture Laurie enlarged.

“This one” Simone pointed. “Totes Aly’s type”

“He’s with Daria though”

“OH OH maybe it’s not a triangle, it’s…quadruangle?” Laurie looked at Maddie questioningly.

Maddie laughed.

“Jesus” Aly rolled her eyes. “I’m not dating any of them”

“Then which one??” Simone wasn’t giving up. "Because we're going to go there and a--"

“Aliya.” Aly replied almost too fast.

All girls went silent gaping at Aly with their mouths slightly open.

Maddie widened her eyes at Aly’s admission.

Laurie and Simone both let out laughs. _How hilarious._

“Wait what” Laurie looked at Aly who wasn’t laughing. “Very funny Alexandra”

“Yes, very funny, if you think we will believe you” Maddie couldn’t help herself to continue the tease fest she so voluntarily was engaging into all evening. 

“Fuck you Maddie, you knew it already” Aly lost her patience. In between the hard day she had, least she wanted to be the object of mocks and teases. Her little patience she had on running on a low amount of naps was ending.

Laurie and Simone looked at Maddie completely and utterly horrified while Maddie’s face turned red.

“You guys are serious” Simone broke the silence looking back at Aly and then Maddie who looked utterly serious and bright red confirming her statement. There was no lies in Maddie. As hard as she tried to pass a lie or two girls would always figure out by how nervous and red she would turn and it never worked with them.

“No way” Laurie shook her head.

Aly smiled sheepishly. “Please don’t hate me?”

“Hate you?” Simone laughed. “This is the coolest thing ever. I shipped you guys so hard”

“What the fuck” Maddie laughed relaxing after the confession was out.

“Shut it Madtraitor, we will have conversation about our trust issues later” Simone pointed.

“El oh el, you guys are actually believing this” Laurie giggled.

“Laurie…”Maddie started.

“Nope, I know I’m 16 but I’m not dumb enough to get punk’d so fast.”

Aly, Simone, Maddie all sighed in unison.

 

 

8 hours later.

“No way, no way” Laurie shook her head putting spoonful of cereal into her mouth. Her eyes were wide and very awake unlike the rest of the team at their table.

“Laurie get over it” Simone chewed her cereal bar while typing on her phone.

“No, but you don’t get this, this is so amazing.” Laurie added.

Gabby laughed. “How is this amazing? Why are you even not concentrating on your beam final you will have in an hour?”

Laurie waved her hand in a motion ‘who cares’. “This is better”

Aly laughed. “You’re such a weirdo.” She took her phone out typing message to Aliya ‘where are you’ and took a sip of her orange juice.

“So did you guys do it yet?”

Aly spit her juice back into the glass, Simone choked on her bar, Gabby and Maddie both gasped and dropped their phones.

“Laurie” Simone laughed.

“What” Laurie shrugged innocently.

“Did you?” Maddie laughed taking a chance at the revenge from yesterday and enjoying how red Aly became.

“This is none of your business, oh my God”

“Aly”

Entire 5 girls Team USA raised their heads looking directly at the Russian that just approached their table. Aly was beetroot red. The rest were sporting some crazed expressions that unnerved Aliya. 

Aliya blinked uncomfortably. “Hi…”

“Hiiiiii” All girls replied in unison. Widest grins Aliya has ever seen. _Great._

“Let’s go somewhere” Aly got up from the table. She was followed by a few “awwwwwwws” and some kissy noises and turned even more red rushing Aliya away.

“You tell your team??” Aliya accused instantly.

“They caught up to it, I had to” Aly lied unable to admit what a bad secret keeper she was.

Aliya crossed her arms unmistakably not pleased by this. “I think we talk about before do things like that”

“Yes, yes, I agree” Aly rubbed her arm apologetically. “They are sweet, they would not tell anyone, I trust them. I promise I will not tell anyone else, without consulting you of course.”

Aliya nodded incapable to stay mad for more than a moment at those beautiful dark brown eyes in front of her. Something she did not appreciate. If anything, mad was an easy mood for Aliya Mustafina to be at. There goes all self control.

“Not tell someone else”

“I won’t I promise!” Aly looked around them, completely empty hallway. “Come here” she caressed Aliya’s cheek holding her face between her hands and stealing a quick, but fully immersed kiss.

Aliya frantically looked around them in case anyone saw. She was more guarded than Aly.

Aly held Aliya’s hand, who seemed unsure to respond with the same gesture and tried to move them both a little away, despite the hallway being completely empty and deserted. 

“Are you going to the beam final?”

Aliya shook her head. “We meet after?”

Aly bit her lip. “Yeah…” she nodded finally.

“What?” Aliya studied her face.

“I had to do the training for Floor tomorrow”

Aliya widened her eyes. “Yes! You must”

Aly shook her head. “I’d rather spend time with you. I trained enough.” Aly always had it in the back of her mind inevitable countdown until the end of the Games. She knew their team would stay for a good week after, but she has not dared to ask Aliya. She refused to know exact little time they had left and preferred to push it to the back of her mind. She had two unthinkable situations that her nightmares were made of - how much time they have left and what's going to happen after? Neither were allowed to resurface at any moment. Especially, not being able to voice them to Aliya herself. However, this was an exception. Train for the floor finals or have some extra time with Aliya? Answer was easy.

“No” Aliya held her face looking into her eyes. “You must. I come to training.”

“Really?” Aly grinned.

“Yes. And come tomorrow to watch, only you. You win gold”

Aly smiled. She wanted to believe that, she wanted to be so sure as Aliya was, Aliya's words gave her so much hope and the belief in her. Someone you care so deeply about being exceptionally sure she would do anything she aimed to. Somehow it felt good that moment, she truly felt like she was on the top of the world. She had everything she wanted and more.

 

 

Aly plopped down blowing the single hair that fallen over her nose away. She grabbed her cell phone checking for the messages, after each tumbling pass she kept reaching out for her phone.

“Sorry” Aliya showed up in front of her so silently she did not even realize someone even entered the gym. Aliya looked around.

“No one’s here. Simone’s resting” Aly replied to Aliya’s worry.

Aliya smiled and leaned down placing a small kiss on Aly’s lips.

“Sorry late. My teammate killed her boyfriend”

Aly widened her eyes. “What??? She murdered her boyfriend?” She definitely heard stories about Russians, but this was on another level.

“No” Aliya scrunched her nose, which Aly deciphered she was thinking hard. Resulting into finding more appropriate wording of the situation she was trying to describe to her girlfriend. “Very angry, kicked boyfriend out, a lot screaming”

“Oh no.” Aly was relieved there was no murder committed in the Russian team. “Why?”

“Cheat.” Aliya paused unsure whether to add the extra information. “With American”

Aly suddenly had a war flashbacks of Simone picking Daria’s, who definitely was the roommate of Aliya, boyfriend as Aly’s possible boyfriend and panicked internally.

“What?? Who??”

Aliya shrugged. “I stay out business of them, only hear because kick and screaming, so I help Dasha, but not ask questions. She tell when she ready.”

Aly nodded understanding. She began to distinguish the differences that they cultures shared and how normal it was for Aliya not to be in everyone’s business which never happened with her teammates and friends. She was smothered, for God's sake Laurie was waiting to hear on her sexual habits. To which, Aly turned completely red. Thankfully, Aliya did not notice.

“I understand. Americans very hard to resist” Aliya added with a smile.

Aly grinned. “I think it’s the other way round”

“Okay princess, go do jumps” Aliya pulled Aly’s hand pushing her up towards the floor apparatus. Aly groaned.

“Can’t we just make out”

“I kiss when you finish one skill good”

That was enough motivation. Off Aly went to work hard for those kisses awaiting her. And maybe, just maybe Olympic gold too.

 

Aliya threw her room card and phone on her bed, proceeding to sit down on the edge of it while staring at her girlfriend completely dumbfounded.

“What?”

Aly cautiously followed, looking around, taking it all in. Aly smiled sheepishly. 

“I’m in your room!” Aly explained her hesitance and the disbelief impression.

“Yes. You vomit here last time” Aliya reminded her unaware of the wonder Aly was going through. Aly cringed at the memory.

“I would like to forget that part”

“No you very cute drunk person” Aliya teased giggling. She pulled Aly by her hand to cut the distance between them. Aly ended up standing between the sitting Aliya’s knees, caressing Aliya’s face as she was looking down at her.

“Is your roommate going to come back soon?” Aly bit her lip trying to calculate in her head how much time they had.

“Dasha? Don’t know. Maybe make up with boyfriend and not come back” Aliya shrugged. Aly grinned leaning down. She cupped Aliya’s face between her hands placing soft long kisses. She gently pushed Aliya lay down on her back as she climbed on top of her.

“You owe me a lot of kisses Aliya Mustafina”

Aliya grinned biting Aly’s lip. “Yes?”

“Yes.” Aly brushed her tongue against Aliya’s lips following the lead. “Because I was very good on the floor today”

“You always best” Aliya slipped her left hand under Aly’s tank top, as Aly drew her breath in.

Aliya suddenly stopped withdrawing her hand and pulling her head away from Aly. Aly opened her eyes looking questioningly at Aliya and realized there were sounds outside the door. Both girls separated instantly, Aly wide eyed looking at Aliya pleadingly.

Aliya showed her with her hand to move away, throwing a hair brush at Aly that she found on the floor. Aly blinked trying to process that this indicated she was to pretend doing something. The doors opened and two blonde Russian girls walked in as they chatted. Aliya stood right by her bed, praying her redness was no any indication of what was happening. Aly stared for a second, then remembering to pretend brush her hair.

Both girls that just entered the room registered with their eyes the two other people present in the room.

Before Aly could react, blink, take a breath in or even muster one thought she felt pulled rapidly and shaken violently, her entire vision blurred. Followed by a lot of Russian words she could not understand, but extremely sure they all sounded very angry. Angrier than the usual. The moment she could finally see what was happening and not feel the hands all over her, she saw Aliya’s back standing in front of her separating as a wall between her and the younger Russian girl screaming angrily to which Aliya screamed back. She still could not understand anything. Only that the younger girl was trying to reach over Aliya and grab her. She kept waving her hands angrily and the other girl behind her, Aly remembered as the team vaulter, Paseka, was trying to hold Aliya’s roommate back too.

Aly shamelessly ducked behind Aliya. She had to admit angry Russians by far have been the scariest visual she has witnessed. Murder did not seem so implausible anymore. That seemed to agitate the girl more who shouted over Aliya and waved her hands getting out of Maria’s hold and that moment it seemed like entire world paused. There was a moment of commotion, screams, angry unfamiliar language words coming one after another and then a complete dead silence…. Between the girl trying to get a shot at Aly, Maria not being able to hold back in then one second later a snap and everyone gasping. Daria was no longer angry, her mouth was wide open in shock, Maria was unable to move a muscle and Aliya held her hands over her face. Crimson red blood gushing through her fingers.

“DID YOU FUCKING LOSE YOUR DAMN MIND?” Aly screamed out wakening both girls up. This was sort of out of body experience where her entire body was numb in shock of what just happened, while the anger and preocupation inside of her made a whole new Aly that attacked Maria and Daria with a look that could kill. She was boiling in rage.

Aly grabbed Aliya from the front her hands shaking as she saw blood emerging through Aliya’s fingers while Aliya was holding her both hands over her nose in pain and disbelief.

“Oh my god, lay down” Aly pushed her back gently on the bed. “WATER GET WATER!!!” she screamed at the two flabbergasted girls begind. Both of them looked at each other in panic. Maria shouting ‘vada’, Daria running to the bathroom as Maria looking for the first aid kit.

“Are you okay?” Aly caressed Aliya’s cheek, Aliya just stared wide eyed back at her wordlessly. Clearly she was in a complete shock. Daria finally ran back with a wet towel handing it to Aly complacently. Aly carefully removed Aliya’s hands wiping the blood gently. Maria brought the first aid kit and the water.

Luckily, the blood ceased to run rather fast, which Aly was the most concerned about.

Aliya regained her senses, blinking her eyes.

“Are you okay?” Aly asked worriedly, tapping the towel over the raw skin.

“Yes.” She looked angrily at Dasha who looked down ashamed. She said one word that Aly did not understand directed at Daria who whimpered in response.

If this entire thing was not messed up as it was Aly would be currently amused at how much fear Aliya instigated on the girls. She was glad she was not on the receiving end of this. 

“Dura…Stupid Dasha think you American which steal boyfriend” Aliya finally explained in English.

Aly blinked.

“What” she turned at Daria who looked utterly desperately and embarrassed. Aly finally let out a pained laugh. Her voice was still shaky but this was some ridiculous presumptions she could only trust Laurie with. Laurie and Dasha would get along just fine. “Really” she turned at Aliya.

Aliya said something in Russian and Dasha replied something in a very upset and desperate tone.

Aly could gather that Dasha was the one that understood least English if any at all.

Masha giggled.

“I said you think she is very stupid and you complain to Olympic people about her” Aliya grinned maliciously. Aly gasped.

“You’re very mean”

“Me? I angel” Aliya shrugged. “This bitch punch me”

Aly couldn’t hold her bursting laugh.

“I agree very mean” Masha added, reminding she was another one who understood some English.

“You say something and I end you” Aliya looked calmly at Maria who shut up instantly.

“I’m so glad I’m not on your bad side right now” Aly replied while observing the interchange.

“Yes, not hit me, or persons I love or I make you slave forever” Aliya whispered barely audibly, making sure Maria did not hear anything clear and Aly did. Aly’s heart responded in the wildest way, trying to jump out of her chest. _Persons I love?_   If there was an open wide grassy area Aly would be frolicking smelling flowers and singing, that's how ridiculously she felt inside. Yet, here again, she had to remain as serious as she could and attempt not to smother this person in front of her with kisses, because afterall, they were still a secret no one knew about. Secret that was growing heavier every second they breathed.  


	10. First

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I will start off by apologizing about the delay yet again. This time it was not the writer's block, as tricky as this chapter was to do, but my actual real life kicking me hard these past few weeks. I hope the wait was worth it.
> 
> \---
> 
> 12/18 Wow, this is the least reviews I've ever gotten on this fanfiction. I guess it really sucked :( Sorry guys for this being disappointing. I will no longer continue this for obvious reasons.

Deleted...........


End file.
